


but me, i'm not a gamble

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Famous Harry, Football, Football Player Louis, Harry is terrible at not being in love, Louis is possibly even worse, M/M, Niall is friends with all the footballers, Popstar Harry, Rimming, Spanking, The spanking is really quite minor in case, There is a startling lack of Liam and Zayn in this, but Old Trafford isn't called the Theater of Dreams for nothing, footie au, you're worried
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в котором Гарри — всемирно известный певец, а Луи — капитан Manchester United, но судьба необъяснимым образом сталкивает их. Посмотрим, что из этого получится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but me, i'm not a gamble

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but me, i'm not a gamble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035848) by [impetuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impetuous/pseuds/impetuous). 



## Pre-Match

Есть много причин, почему Гарри Стайлс стал музыкантом, а не спортсменом.

(Одна из них - координация).

Но также потому что музыка - это его жизнь.

Музыка - это всё.

Для него музыка - это дихотомия, то есть четкое разделение "от" и "до", таким образом, её гораздо легче понять, чем, скажем, математический курс, на который он ошибочно записался в средней школе. Музыка - это черное и белое: ноты на странице создают мелодию и гармонию, слова нанизываются друг на друга, и, казалось бы, безграничные перестановки образуют стихи, которые западают в сердце и душу. 

Насколько он помнит себя, музыка всегда была с ним, его голос всегда выделялся среди других в школьном хоре, хриплый, глубокий, но, несомненно, чистый; стоя на сцене, он слышит крик фанатов, которые заполняют стадион страстью, энергией.

Так что да, Гарри любит музыку. У него есть группа, в конце концов.

Но это не значит, что он любит футбол.

И да, именно это делает его самым не английским англичанином. 

Кроме того, он гей.

Большинство людей в Великобритании - гомофобы, которые подписали онлайн-петицию, чтобы он и остальные участники его группы Fed-Ex не выступали в Канаде. Некоторые люди - идиоты, да, у него есть миллионы долларов на банковском счету, и это его не меняет, но группа существует и по-прежнему имеет много поклонников, которые любят его таким, какой он есть.

В то время как остальная часть мира - за исключением Соединенных Штатов - необъяснимо одержима футболом, они даже организовали крупнейший турнир, Гарри этого не понимает. Футбол скучный, мучительный, с девяноста или больше минутами, проведенными, ожидая цели, которая, как правило, не оправдывается. Возможно, если команды будут забивать десять или двенадцать голов за матч, то ему, наверное, станет интересно. Но на данный момент ему скучно, и он будет заниматься тем, что у него лучше всего получается, а это - написание песен.

И когда его лучший друг, Найл Хоран, появляется на пороге его дома для того, чтобы вручить ему билет на матч "Манчестер Юнайтед" против "Суонси Сити", игра которых состоится днем, Гарри точно не в восторге. 

\- Но Барбс не может пойти, у неё показ, а Зейн и Лиам слишком заняты, - начинает умолять Найл, смотря на Гарри своими грустными голубыми глазами. - Ты - моя последняя надежда!

\- Но ты даже не любишь Манчестер Юнайтед! Ты ирландец.

\- Эти билеты были подарком, - Найл махает белыми листками бумаги перед лицом Гарри для достижения эффекта. Я не хотел бы потратить их впустую.

\- Я не хотел бы потратить впустую свой день, наблюдая за кучкой придурков, которые гоняют мяч по полю, - отвечает Гарри, игнорируя надувшегося Найла.

\- Ты невероятно скучный, - ворчит Найл, кидая в сторону Гарри гневный взгляд.

Гарри смотрит ему вслед, уродливое чувство вины начинает расти у него в груди. Но нет, он не позволит Найлу выиграть на этот раз. Абсолютно нет. Он сильный. Он может сопротивляться всему этому.

***

Он не может сопротивляться.

И так, благодаря эмоциональному манипулированию Найла и его собственному очевидному отсутствию силы воли, Гарри оказался на "Олд Траффорде".

 

## Match 1. 16 Aug vs Swansea City

В течение первых пятнадцати минут игры ничего выдающегося не происходит.

Исходя из наблюдений, Гарри твердо может сказать, что Манчестер Юнайтед - явный фаворит, они делают атаки в ворота соперников намного чаще, чем Суонси. Найл нервничает и вскрикивает каждый раз, когда мяч находится вблизи ворот соперников. Он одет в красное джерси графства Дерби, и из-за этого все смотрят на него с нескрываемой неприязнью. 

Так же Найл комментирует матч вслух, указывая на недостатки некоторых лучших игроков команды (Руни, Кэгоа, Эвра), он материт судей, которые, по его личному мнению, нечестны к некоторым игрокам команды.

\- Ван Перси - абсолютный профан, но он классно подаёт угловой, - прокомментировал Найл очередное попадание мяча в штангу.

\- Он немножко похож на Бена Аффлека, - бормочет Гарри.

\- Что? Он ни капельки на него не похож, - отвечает какой-то незнакомый человек, с явно выраженным акцентом кокни.

Гарри просто кивает и смотрит на Найла. Его знание поп-культуры явно потрачено впустую на этих людей.

\- Бен Аффлек? Вы издеваетесь?

Еще пятнадцать минут игры проходят без происшествий, Манчестер Юнайтед по-прежнему атакует ворота Суонси.

\- В Манчестер Юнайтед произошли перемены в руководстве, - начинает объяснять ему Найл. - Команда не в форме, вот почему их предыдущий сезон был довольно жалок, последнее место в турнирной таблице.

\- Они, кажется, неплохо играют, - отвечает Гарри спустя пару минут. Неожиданно один из полузащитников Красных дьяволов поскальзывается на траве и падает, моментально хватаясь руками за лодыжку, весь стадион вздыхает в крике отчаяния.

\- Блять, да что такое! - вскакивает Найл, поворачиваясь к Гарри.

\- Это - Каррик, не так ли?

\- Да, приятель, - отвечает тот же незнакомец справа, глядя опустошенным взглядом на поле. - Его кровавую травму вряд ли смогут сейчас залечить.

\- Кто тогда заменит Ван Галя? - спрашивает с беспокойством Найл, наблюдая за тем, как медики несут через поле гримасничающего от боли полузащитника.

\- У Феллини тоже травма, и Бог знает, когда он поправится, а Клеверли не может играть, так как у него красная карточка.

\- Вспомнил, у них есть новый игрок, который не играл ни разу в этом сезоне, - отвечает тот же болельщик справа.

\- Его статистика блестящая, но он потратил большую часть своей карьеры, играя в юношеском Чемпионате, я слышал, он попадал несколько раз в Лигу. Я понятия не имею, является ли он достойной заменой Ван Галя.

-  _Томлинсон_ , - читает вслух Найл, когда арбитр объявляет о замене.

_Это будет интересно._

Гарри вытягивает шею вперед, чтобы мельком увидеть новичка, несколько человек начинают хлопать, когда 'Томлинсон' выбегает на поле. Голос диктора с энтузиазмом начинает рассказывать, что под номером семнадцать выступает Луи Томлинсон. Тишина, стоящая на стадионе, говорит красноречивее любых слов; ясно, что у Красных сторонников нет большого количества надежд на этого игрока.

Матч по-прежнему проходил спокойно, на сороковой минуте Томлинсон делает атаку в ворота соперников, но безутешно. На сорок четвертой минуте судья подает сигнал пенальти.

Команда решает, что его будет бить Томлинсон, парни из команды Суонси формируют стену из игроков в десяти ярдах от ворот.

\- Итак, дамы и господа, пенальти бьет Томлинсон, - говорит диктор, все глаза болельщиков на стадионе уставлены на нового полузащитника. Он и его коллега "Джонс" стоят возле мяча, ждут свистка арбитра.

Места Гарри и Найла около углового флажка, у них появляется прекрасная возможность всё рассмотреть. Ван Перси вместе с Руни нервно расхаживают по краю поля. Сам Томлинсон, однако, спокоен, это его первый матч в Премьер-лиге, он смотрит на все происходящее с улыбкой.

С сигналом арбитра Томлинсон делает один короткий пас, колени согнуты, прыжок, колени касаются его груди, это самые странные действия разминки, которые Гарри когда-либо видел. Джонс делает пас мячом влево, и Томлинсон бьет. Время на мгновение замирает, мяч летит к цели, проскальзывая мимо пальцев вратаря и, так или иначе, попадает в верхний левый угол ворот.

Стадион спустя секунду взрывается от криков болельщиков, Найл вскакивает с места и начинает обнимать Гарри, попутно рассказывая ему, какой Томлинсон молодец.

_И это абсолютно сенсационный удар от новичка! - радостный голос диктора эхом разносится по всему стадиону._

Гарри, на самом деле, немного взволнован, море красно-белых флагов радостно машут вокруг него. Но он абсолютно не наслаждается ими. Правда, эффектный гол не заставит его полюбить футбол.

Он пытается успокоить свое слегка учащенное сердцебиение, Томлинсон бежит к своим товарищам по команде, тут же падая на колени с маниакальной усмешкой на губах, вся его команда собирается вокруг него, они начинают хлопать его по спине и трепать радостно его волосы.

Это именно тот момент, когда Гарри начинает чувствовать, что что-то непонятное вдруг начинает происходить у него в животе; не потому, что он внезапно страстно полюбил футбол, а потому что новая звезда "Манчестер Юнайтед" оказывается _неожиданно и умопомрачительно красивым_.

Их взгляды пересекаются, когда Томлинсон возвращается обратно в центр поля. Луи с интересном рассматривает трибуны, когда неожиданно его взгляд цепляется за профиль Гарри.

Луи тут же развязно подмигивает ему. Гарри смотрит на полузащитника сквозь толпу кричащих людей и поднимает большой палец в ответ, его щеки пылают от смущения, он пытается спрятаться от пронизывающего его до костей взгляда из толпы. Когда Гарри, наконец, поднимает взгляд, Луи заразительно смеётся в ответ. Гарри пристально смотрит на его белоснежную улыбку, она очаровательна. Его отросшие волосы убраны назад черной повязкой, и Гарри не может вспомнить кого-либо более очаровательного (ведь на самом деле, он встречал более красивых моделей и актеров или актрис).

Гарри упивается тем, что не может оторвать взгляда от великолепного полузащитника - ему кажется, что проходит вечность, прежде чем чары между ними рассеиваются. Ван Перси подбегает и толкает Томлинсона, как бы возвращая его внимание к матчу. В долю секунды мимолетного гнева из-за того, что их прервали, Гарри понимает, почему Найл считает голландцев петухами.

Он смотрит с грустью на поле, Томлинсон бегает трусцой в центре рядом с сильными, крепкими защитниками, и, черт, Луи на их фоне выглядит довольно жалким. То, что Луи не хватает роста, не делает его слабым, взгляд Гарри направлен на голые, загорелые, мускулистые ноги, которые видны из-под белых шорт. Он воображает, как эти ноги широко расставлены, он аккуратно начинает покрывать поцелуями золотистое бедро, постепенно спускаясь ниже…

Его сексуально неудовлетворенная фантазия подкидывает ему еще парочку горячих сцен, в общем, он искренне надеется, что Найл тайно не был телепатом все эти годы.

С другой стороны ирландец, вероятно, покинул бы группу давно, если он обладал такой властью, особенно в первые годы, когда Гарри представлял себе постельные сцены с Зейном Маликом.

Что?

Скулы Зейна просто обворожительны, с этим не поспоришь.

Гарри моргает, возвращаясь обратно в реальность, свисток судьи, попадание мяча Суонси Сити за пределы поля и радостный возглас Найла наполняют его уши новыми криками восторга. Когда он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на коллегу по группе, он встречает его ехидную улыбку.

\- Я думал, тебе не нравится футбол! - начинает дразнить его Найл, указывая рукой в место подачи, где Томлинсон собирается взять угловой удар.

Гарри делает вид, что не слышит этого, небрежно пожимая плечами в ответ. Но минутой позже он стонет вместе с остальными фанатами вокруг них, выкрикивая: "о, черт возьми, это был почти гол!", когда Руни дает пас Луи, но тот бьет мячом в штангу.

\- Предположим, ты нашёл стимул для себя, не так ли? - поигрывает бровями Найл, и лицо Гарри заливается краской из-за того, что он был пойман с поличным.

\- Это понятно, тем не менее, - продолжает Найл, пожимая плечами в направлении полузащитника. - Он довольно горячий, не так ли?

Взгляд, который Гарри кидает на Найла, красноречивие любых слов, поэтому Найл вскидывает руки вверх, поспешно пытаясь этим жестом успокоить друга.

\- Расслабься, приятель, он полностью твой.

\- Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, - отвечает Гарри, смотря на поле и игнорируя смех Найла, который он пытался заглушить тыльной стороной ладони.

Со свистком на перерыв несколько минут спустя к Гарри приходит мысль о том, что он вряд ли сможет сдержать себя; непонятная ему тревога подкрадывается под кожу, сердце начинает биться в бешеном темпе, черт, оно не должно так быстро биться, блять, он не должен так сильно волноваться. Черт.

На сорок седьмой минуте капитан Суонси, Мичу, делает прекрасную комбинацию и сравнивает счет.

\- Эй, выше нос, дружище! - Найл похлопывает Гарри по плечу, когда тот разочарованно опускается по спинке кресла.

\- Но теперь они сравняли счет, и, я надеюсь, Луи забьет еще один гол, - начинает жаловаться Гарри, обхватывая колени руками.

\- Луи? - переспрашивает его Найл. - О! Ты имеешь в виду Томлинсона, да? Не волнуйся об этом. Он играет хорошо, и замена Каррика им - это действительно правильный шаг.

\- Эммм, - Гарри немного взволнован, когда задает очередной вопрос Найлу. - То есть он, получается, будет играть снова?

\- Я считаю, что да, его будут выпускать на поле, - небрежно отвечает Найл, его коварная улыбка не сходит с лица еще долгое время.

\- Но ты должен спросить Ван Гаала об этом, чтобы знать наверняка, поскольку он ответственный за него и так далее.

Найл дружелюбно похлопывает Гарри по спине.

\- Эй, считай, я твой счастливый момент! Я фанат Красных дьяволов, это очевидно, и стоп, разве ты мне не говорил, что тебе не нравится футбол? Но, тем не менее, мы с тобой в ближайшее время посетим еще парочку матчей.

\- Да... хорошо, - медленно соглашается Гарри, стараясь игнорировать странное чувство неудовлетворенности при мысли, что он не увидит Луи, когда тот будет играть в следующую субботу.

Гарри вскакивает на ноги, чтобы громко приветствовать игроков, когда те возвращаются на поле. Начинается второй тайм, он чувствует, как Найл смотрит на него с подозрением. 

\- Что? - спрашивает он, наблюдая за тем, как на лице Найла появляется загадочная улыбка.

\- Ничего, - отвечает Найл. - Просто рад, что мы хорошо проводим время, вот и все.

Матч заканчивается тем, что Красные Дьяволы проигрывают, со счетом 2:1 в пользу Суонси Сити.

И хотя открытие сезона - потеря весьма разрушительная для Красных Дьяволов (и Гарри тоже), на следующий день СМИ сосредоточены на Луи Томлинсоне, его впечатляющем голе в первом тайме. Донкастер Роверс передали парня Красным Дьяволом с надеждой на то, что тот принесет им победу в сезоне. Спортивные телевизионные шоу часами воспроизводят клип, показывая всем его блестящую комбинацию с мячом. Этот ажиотаж в СМИ затмевает травму полузащитника, которого заменил Луи.

Даже Ван Гаал признал, что в восторге, хотя сначала он сомневался в способностях Томлинсона. Но тот оправдал его ожидания. Все спортивные аналитики без исключений были согласны с ним, однако это был бы глупый ход, если бы Томлинсону не дали еще один шанс. После гола болельщики полюбили его.

Когда на следующий день официально объявляют, что Томлинсон будет в стартовом составе выездной игры против Сандерленда (или в будущем, когда Каррик покинет состав команды минимум на шесть недель), Гарри хватает свой телефон и звонит агенту, прося того купить ему абонемент на игру. Прямо в первом ряду. У углового флажка. Южная Трибуна.

Не то, чтобы он предпочитает именно это место, нет, конечно.

Абсолютно нет.

_Ему по-прежнему не нравится футбол, ладно?_

_Он просто... немного заинтересован, вот и все._   


 

## Match 4. 14 Sep vs Queens Park Rangers

Когда группа, наконец, заканчивает недельный перерыв после изнурительного месяца промо-интервью для их предстоящего тура, Гарри совершенно неожиданно обнаруживает себя, гуглящим дату следующей игры Красных дьяволов. Он звонит Найлу и спрашивает его, имеет ли тот какие-нибудь планы на это воскресенье, а ирландец даже не делает вид, что удивляется.

\- Я хотел бы пойти с тобой на матч, - медленно отвечает Найл. - Но я только что говорил по телефону с мамой, и она хочет, чтобы я приехал в эти выходные домой, у нас же скоро начнется азиатский тур, ну, ты меня понимаешь.

Это объясняет его почти неразборчивый акцент, безусловно, это предлог для ирландца, чтобы Гарри отправился на матч в одиночку. Как он должен понимать правила игры без Найла?

\- Скажи ей, что у тебя уже есть планы, - стонет в трубку Гарри, но Найл просто смеется в ответ.

\- Чувак, это моя мама, я и так дома не был с Рождества, - подчеркивает тот.

Это, к сожалению, правда. Он знает Мауру, она довольно милая и крошечная, но если её разозлить, то пострадают все. Когда Найл пропустил ужин Святого Патрика, Маура так кричала на него, что, кажется, весь Маллингар слышал.

\- Почему бы тебе не попросить Лиама или Зейна, чтобы те пошли с тобой на матч? - предлагает Найл.

\- Зейн ненавидит спорт и вообще всё, что связано с этим, - ворчит Гарри. - А Лиам, скорее всего, захочет провести день с Софи, и, поверь, я не хочу быть третьим лишним.

\- Извини, чувак, но я действительно уже пообещал маме, - говорит Найл, игнорируя обиженное пыхтение Гарри о том, какой его друг предатель.

\- Но послушай, - продолжает он, - я хорошо общаюсь с несколькими ребятами из команды, и я могу договориться о том, чтобы тебя пропустили в раздевалку. Как тебе такая идея?

\- Ладно, - ворчит Гарри, игнорируя тот факт, что у него резко участилось сердцебиение при мысли, что, возможно, он будет находиться в одной комнате с Луи.

\- Отлично, - отвечает весело Найл, - в эти выходные матч будут транслировать по Sky Sports, так что, возможно, я увижу тебя на трибуне.

Гарри не может сказать Найлу, что он хочет присутствовать на мачте, а не смотреть его на диване. Плюс, он определенно не хочет, чтобы его лучший друг узнал, что он купил абонемент в VIP ложу. Он также не может сказать Найлу, что главная причина, по которой он хочет пойти на матч, это то, что он без ума от нового полузащитника.

\- Ладно, я пошел спать, - в конечном счете говорит Найл, рассказывая что-то о том, что у него ранний рейс утром. - Удачи твоей команде завтра. И твоему красавчику тоже.

\- Спокойной ночи, Ни, - отвечает Гарри. Он слишком смущён, чтобы спросить Найла, что он подразумевает под "И твоему красавчику", Луи не его красавчик, определенно нет.

Он, совершенно не стесняясь, пялится на пресс Криштиану Роналду. Нет, в этом нет ничего плохого... он просто хочет снять с Луи футболку, провести рукой по его прессу, поцеловать его ключицы, тело с золотистым загаром.

Позже Google поиск выдает ему фотографии Луи, когда тот выступал еще в младшей лиге. Гарри просматривает сотни фотографий, кажется, им нет конца. В итоге он скидывает парочку себе на телефон, просто так, ведь в этом нет ничего такого.

Гарри по-прежнему не нравится футбол.

Красные дьяволы выигрывают со счетом 3:0, два гола из которых забил никто иной, как двадцати двухлетний полузащитник Луи Томлинсон.

Гарри не говорит с Найлом в течение недели, повторно делая запись его голосовой почты, чтобы просто заявить, что "Я, возможно, был там".

После того, как Найл скидывает ему номер Луи по WhatsApp, Гарри все-таки решает его простить.

Когда парикмахер группы, Лу, и их стилист, Кэролайн, спрашивают его, что за красавчик стоит у него на заставке, Гарри краснеет как диснеевская принцесса, он просто не готов к этому. 

И Гарри по-прежнему не нравится футбол.

Но, может быть, ему просто нравится один футболист.

 

## Match 6. 27 Sep vs West Ham United

Чувство неловкости - вот каким словом можно описать то, что испытывает на данный момент Гарри, сидящий в первом ряду с Найлом и поющий вместе с толпой “Слава, Слава Манчестеру Юнайтед”. Найл, безусловно, одетый с головы до ног в одеяние графства Дерби. У Гарри проскальзывает мысль о том, что может произойти, если Дерби поднимутся по турнирной таблице вверх (они ближе с каждым годом, по словам Найла), сейчас болельщики вокруг них с бурными овациями приветствуют команду, выходящую на поле.

Несмотря на неудачное начало первой половины тайма (включая драку Джонни Эванса с арбитром), на сорок восьмой минуте Красным дьяволам каким-то чудом удается выровнять счет.

Счет по-прежнему 1:1.

Когда Луи не выпустили в первый тайм, это стало очевидным шоком для каждого болельщика Красных дьяволов. Социальные медиа разразились гневной критикой в адрес тренера. 

_Ван Гаал сумасшедший, он думает, что команда потянет игру без Томлинсона, что ж, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет._

Вместо этого менеджеры Красных решили сделать ставку на Маруа́на Феллайни́, молодого полузащитника, который на данный момент заменяет Каррика. Гарри не смог сдержать улыбку, смотря на то, как бывший игрок Эвертона нелепо подает угловой.

Несмотря на статистику Юнайтеда, Феллайни́ выглядит как юниор, который только начинает свою карьеру. Его владение мячом похоже на любителя в подаче.

Ван Перси нервничает, по его лицу видно, что ему стыдно за выступление полузащитника, он нервно кидает взгляд на скамью, где сидит Томлинсон в черно-красном тренировочном костюме.

На двадцатой минуте весь стадион начинает сканировать фамилию полузащитника, Гарри смеется, а Найл только громче начинает подпевать толпе.

_We want Tomlinson, Tomlinson, Tomlinson!  
We want Tomlinson, because we want to win!_

Удивительно то, что когда толпа начинает требовать Томлинсона, судья подает сигнал о начале второго тайма. Луи все также продолжает сидеть на скамье запасных.

Гарри смотрит на часы с раздражением, Феллайни́ в очередной раз промахивается мимо ворот, команда с наряду с болельщиками разочарованы решением тренера не выпускать Томлинсона на поле. 

Следующие пятнадцать минут игры абсолютно бессмысленны даже для Гарри, который после посещения шести матчей уже немного начинает понимать все нюансы игры. 

Манчестер Юнайтед играют хуже, чем когда-либо, игра полузащитников несвязная и вялая, болельщики все громче начинают свистеть.

Наконец, на шестьдесят пятой минуте происходит замена у Красных дьяволов, знакомый номер 17 выбегает на поле. Появление полузащитника подбадривает болельщиков, рев толпы достигает крайней степени возбуждения. Спустя пару минут также происходит замена у ярко-зеленых, казалось, стадион начинает сходит с ума.

Луи принимает подачу от Эвра, ловко обходит защитников Вест Хэма, подает пас Ван Перси, и тот ударом головы забивает мяч в ворота противника.

\- Робин Ван Перси забивает очередной мяч в ворота соперников! - голос диктора едва слышен из-за рева толпы.

Гарри радостно вскакивает и обнимает Найла, прижимая того к груди. 

Найл обнимает его в ответ, бормоча: “я точно скоро получу инфаркт с этой командой.”

Томлинсон радостно бежит через все поле и обнимает Ван Перси. Смотря на трибуны, он замечает Гарри и не может сдержать улыбку.

Телефон Гарри вибрирует, на мгновение отвлекая его. Он переключает мобильный на беззвучный, не желая прерывать зрительный контакт, но когда его менеджер настойчиво звонит в 7 раз, напоминая о том, что им надо составить гастрольный график, Гарри нехотя выходит. К тому времени, когда он возвращается на место, Луи уже стоит в центре поля, доказывая что-то судье. 

Гарри чувствует странное чувство гордости за Луи и задается вопросом, все ли фанаты спорта чувствуют подобное…

Ему все еще не нравится футбол.

Нет, совсем не нравится.

***

Неудивительно, что после возвращения Томлинсона, команда собралась. Счет 2:2 и меньше, чем за десять минут до конца матча, Манчестер Юнайтед внезапно начинает атаковать вратаря Вест Хэма, через мгновение мяч изящным прикосновением Луи летит в ворота соперника.

\- И Томлинсон только что подтвердил свою значимость в команде, - голос диктора резко проносится по стадиону, болельщики одобрительным ревом соглашаются с ним.

На восемьдесят восьмой минуте Томлинсон очередной раз делает атаку в ворота Вест Хэм, его скорость и гибкость, его умение уворачиваться от атак просто завораживают болельщиков.

_И это пас Томлинсона, потом Руни, Кагава, обратно Томлинсон... и тот забивает гол! Это безусловно новая звезда Манчестера Юнайтеда, ребята! Запомните это лицо!_

Гарри вскакивает со своего места, поднимая руки вверх, и смотрит с удивлением, когда в ту же секунду толпа болельщиков делает волну по всему стадиону. Луи выглядит прекрасно, он парит через поле, раскинув руки как птица в полете. Это победа!

Стадион отзывается эхом со скандированиями имени Луи — Том-лин-сон, Том-лин-сон!

С широкой улыбкой на лице Гарри слышит финальный свисток, и со счетом 3:2 победа в сегодняшнем матче достается Красным дьяволам. Это гордость для Луи Томлинсона, его триумф.

Гарри гордится им.

***

Сердце Гарри начинает биться сильнее, черт, он предвкушает встречу, насчет которой Найл договорился с одним из игроков команды.

Когда они проходят через туннель и останавливаются возле двери с табличкой «Личная раздевалка команды», Гарри чувствует, как тело начинает пробирать мелкая дрожь. Найл одобрительно похлопывает его по спине, и они входят в раздевалку.

Раздевалка представляет собой просторную комнату с металлическими шкафчиками и скамейками. Воздух густой и влажный от пара, тяжелый мускусный запах пота и дезодоранта сразу ударяет в нос. Примерно половина команды все еще одета в свои полные комплекты, хотя многие уже начинают постепенно раздеваться.

С трудом оторвав свой взгляд от загорелых косых мышц живота Робина ван Перси, Гарри видит, как Найл начинает искать в толпе знакомую футболку под номером 17.

Гарри понимает, что надо начать разговор с легендарным Уэйном Руни, который стоит в пяти метрах от него, смотря на него с ухмылкой.

\- Да, я говорил тебе, что вы выиграете, ублюдки! - голос Найла с ярко выраженным ирландский акцентом пронёсся по всей раздевалке.

\- Заткнись, Найл, - Кагава в шутку толкает Найла в плечо.

Гарри в меру своей невнимательности случайно наступает кому-то на ногу. Обернувшись, чтобы попросить извинение, он натыкается взглядом на обладателя ярко-голубых глаз.

\- Ты Гарри Стайлс, - с улыбкой говорит Луи.

Гарри на мгновение впадает в ступор, он понимает, что надо что-то ответить, и, не придумав ничего хорошего, он просто выпаливает “я ищу туалет!”.

С ухмылкой на лице, Луи отвечает, что туалет прямо за углом.

\- Спасибо, - смущенно отвечает Гарри. - Но, эм, я не уверен, разрешат ли мне использовать его?

Луи широко улыбается ему в ответ. Он стоит так невыносимо и неприлично близко к нему, что у Гарри от волнения учащается сердцебиение. 

Его голос становится сексуальным и развязным, когда он отвечает “Тебе можно всё, кудряшка”.

_Черт, ему так стыдно_  

К тому времени когда Гарри возвращается из своего МЕСТА ПОЗОРА (с возможным сотрясением мозга от многократного стучания лбом об дверь), Найл уже стоит в обнимку с Луи, шепча ему что-то на ухо.

К сожалению, это картина не оставляет Гарри другого выбора, кроме как присоединиться к разговору с другими ребятами по команде. Но, оказывается, у Найла были другие планы на этот счет.

\- Эй, добро пожаловать обратно, кудряшка, - веселый смех Найла громко проносится по всей раздевалке, моментально привлекая всеобщее внимание к ним. - Ребята, это мой лучший друг и коллега по группе, Гарри Стайлс, хотя вы уже, наверное, видели это симпатичное личико по телевизору миллион раз.

Странный взгляд Де Хея и хмурое лицо Велбека заставляет Гарри почувствовать себя еще более неуютно, хотя они приветствуют его с крепкими рукопожатиями и дружественными улыбками. Луи, однако, подозрительно тихий, он не делает никаких движений в его сторону, чтобы повторно представиться.

-  _Луи - вот самый большой поклонник One Direction_ , - ухмыляется Велбек, толкая локтем Донкастерского полузащитника.

\- Это прекрасно, чувак! Рад, что тебе нравится наше творчество, - с улыбкой отвечает Найл, смотря на Луи с понимающей улыбкой.

\- И кто тогда твой любимый участник?

\- О, эм, безусловно, Зейн, - смущенно отвечает Луи. Его два товарища по команде смотрят на него с недоверием, но не предпринимают никакой попытки исправить его ответ.

\- Мой любимчик - это Лиам, - признается Уэлбек, пожимая плечами, - он мускулистый парень вроде меня.

\- Да ладно вам, - парирует вратарь с отчетливо испанским акцентом, игриво толкая Найла в плечо, - мы все знаем, что Найл здесь el guapo.

\- Эй, а как насчет меня? - протестует Гарри, ему даже немного обидно, что среди всей команды у него нет фаната.

Четыре пары глаз смотрят на него с удивлением,  _блять, ответ очевиден_

\- Эх, всё в порядке, успокойся, - ласково говорит Найл.

\- Я бы дал тебе твердую 4, - продолжает дразнить Уэлбек, де Хеа сразу же протестует.

\- Я считаю, что Гарри, по крайней мере, заслуживает все 5 баллов.

\- Что насчет тебя, Томмо? - спрашивает форвард, кидая на того странный взгляд.

\- 10 из 10, - просто отвечает Луи, смотря на футболистов с улыбкой.

Гарри моментально краснеет. _Черт_.

Глаза Луи - шторм "синего, зеленого и серого цвета". Гарри на минуту задумался, если бы была возможность утонуть в чьих-то глазах, он бы не задумываясь утонул в голубом океане глаз Луи Томлинсона. Это опасная мысль. Мысль, от которой внизу живота закручивается уже знакомая ему боль.

Найл неожиданно громко кашляет, тем самым выводя из транса Гарри.

\- Черт, у меня самолет обратно в Лондон через 50 минут, а потом еще поздний ужин с моей девушкой, так что мне пора, парни.

\- Малышка Барбс ждет с нетерпением тебя, да, Найл? - спрашивает с ухмылкой Уэлбек.

\- Она довольно горяча, - делает замечание де Хеа.

\- Это так, она еще та горячая штучка, - соглашается Найл, хлопая от души футболиста по спине.

\- Еще раз спасибо за экскурсию, Давид. Гарри так сильно хотел познакомиться со всеми вами.

\- Por supuesto, приятно было с вами познакомиться, ребят, - с улыбкой отвечает Давид.

\- Вы сегодня чудесно играли, ребят, - говорит Гарри, его глаза с тоской смотрят на полузащитника.

\- Ах, gracias, - с улыбкой отвечает Де Хеа, крепко пожимая руку поп-звезды. Даже крупные ладони Гарри, казавшиеся неправильно большими по стандартам человека, меркнут, когда он пожимает гигантскую руку вратаря.

\- Вы заслужили эту победу, несмотря на плохое начало игры, - продолжает говорить Гарри, надеясь, что его слова звучат искренне. 

Вратарь широко улыбается, кажется, что он согласен с мнением Гарри.

\- Без Томмо и его блестящей организованной игры в финале, я уверен, мы бы закончили матч с очередной потерей, - говорит Уэлбек.

\- Я должен был помочь, это даже не обсуждается, - скромно отвечает Луи, поправляя рукой свои густые каштановые локоны.

\- Да ладно тебе, - горячо отвечает Найл.

\- Ты смотрелся великолепно.

\- Спасибо, - искренне отвечает Луи, хотя ему по-прежнему довольно неловко быть в центре внимания.

\- В любом случае, сегодня была отличная игра, - говорит Найл Гарри.

\- Ага, ты почти получил сердечный приступ.

Когда Найл нажимает на ручку двери, неожиданно маленькая ладошка ложится на плечо Гарри.

\- Подожди, - говорит Луи Гарри.

\- Ты ведь приходишь на большинство наших матчей, верно?

Гарри медленно оборачивается и видит перед собой слегка растрепанного Луи.

\- Ну так что? - нетерпеливо спрашивает Луи.

-Да, я купил абонемент, - смущенно признается Гарри, игнорируя дикий смех Найла за спиной.

\- О, ну, в общем, да, хорошо, - Луи издает вздох облегчения. Он дружелюбно хлопает по плечу Гарри. - Увидимся позже, приятель! Жду тебя на следующей игре!

\- Да, увидимся позже, ты и я, эм... пока, чувак - неуверенно отвечает Гарри, в то время как Найл тащит его из раздевалки под общий громкий гогот футболистов.

-  _Увидимся, ты и я, эм... пока, чувак_ , ну ты и придурок, Гарри, - истерично смеется Найл.

\- Ой, заткнись, надоел уже. - отвечает Гарри, спихивая Найла на пол.

\- Ты не мог ничего лучше придумать, Гарри. Серьезно, чувак? Это звучит смешно.

Гарри только отмахивается, продолжая смотреть повтор игры.

Найл в ответ начинает посылать ему воздушные поцелуйчики, бормоча “клянусь, вы двое такие милые”.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спрашивает Гарри.

\- А ты как будто и не понимаешь о чем речь, - отвечает Найл.

Гари в ответ просто пожимает плечами.

\- Ты так мило краснеешь, когда твой Луи смотрит на тебя.

\- Ничего подобного! - смущенно отвечает Гарри.

***

В дополнение к тому, чтобы быть новейшим футбольным явлением Англии, Луи Томлинсон оставался обычным парнем. Несколько лет назад, когда его менеджер попросил его быть честным с собой и с командой, Луи дал себе обещание, что он останется тем же парнем из Донкастера. Луи никогда не скрывал свою ориентацию, хотя в какой-то момент, его признание вызвало незначительный скандал в прессе, хотя, конечно, ничего столь хаотического не произошло, ведь он объявил о своем решении в разгар супер славы в Премьер-лиге. Поскольку он не скрывал, что он гей, большинство поклонников отнеслись к этому спокойно, и после того, как его номинировали на Daily Mail, как лучшую модель по версии WAG, всемирная любовь к нему только возросла.

Тех немногих, кто был гомофобом, несомненно, этот факт их задевал.

Но, когда на следующий день вышла статья с Луи, тот, цитируя, сказал, что он будет продолжать играть и быть лучшим для его команды, и для него не имеет значения, что думают гомофобные темные стороны британской прессы. 

\- Моя сексуальная ориентация не имеет абсолютно ничего общего с моим умением играть в футбол, - заявил тогда Луи. - Ван Гаал был в курсе моей ориентации, когда принимал меня в команду, и он выразил готовность предотвратить любые дальнейшие дискриминации, связанные с теми, что я ранее сталкивался на молодежном уровне. Несколько ребят по команде в начале испытывали незначительный дискомфорт в раздевалке с момента моего прихода в "Манчестер Юнайтед", но мы решили эту проблему легко и профессионально. Я надеюсь, что это позволит другим людям открыться, что я могу вдохновить других молодых ЛГБТ-спортсменов продолжать работать в спортивной сфере.

Так что да, в дополнение к этому, отвратительный и несправедливо привлекательный Луи Томлинсон является также отличным человеком в целом.

Это полностью и совершенно несправедливо.

_Но ему по-прежнему не нравится футбол._   


 

## Match 7. 5 Oct vs Everton

"Манчестер Юнайтед" и "Эвертон" - счет по-прежнему 1:1, на стадионе стоит невероятно ужасный туман.

Хотя первый тайм закончился в пользу Красных, "Эвертон" не отстает, две желтые карточки за нарушение правил говорит о том, что они намеренно хотят вывести из строя нового полузащитника дьяволов.

Остаток матча проходит спокойно.

После того, как испанский вратарь блестяще защищает ворота и спасает команду от проигрыша, Найл небрежно спрашивает Гарри, хотел бы тот поехать вместе с командой отпраздновать победу в бар, Гарри не задумываясь, соглашается.

Найл ехидно ухмыляется, понимая всю сложившуюся ситуацию, они быстро прыгают в такси, выезжая за пределы стадиона.

Гарри нравятся друзья Найла. Де Хеа отличный парень, хотя между ними есть незначительный языковой барьер.

Он уважает испанца и его менее агрессивный стиль игры. Плюс, его акцент прекрасен, даже после того, как они с Найлом начинают подшучивать над Гарри по-испански. Гарри попытался их вразумить, но они еще больше начинают хихикать.

Даже сейчас, сидя в шумном клубе, в самом центре Манчестера, Найл и де Хеа - Давид (он настаивает, чтобы его так называли), шепчутся друг с другом и громко смеются, и Гарри понимает, что он нашел нового друга.

\- Ты классный, - говорит Гарри.

\- Не подлизывайся, Гарри, - надменно отвечает Найл, наклоняясь к Давиду, чтобы хихикнуть в рукав его рубашки.

Гарри лишь смеется в ответ, спрыгивая со стула и идя по направлению к бару за еще одним столь необходимым напитком. Он прислоняется к стойке, голова слегка покачивается в такт музыки, бармен протягивает ему его выпивку, когда неожиданно сзади раздается знакомый голос.

\- Какими судьбами ты здесь, Стайлс, - дразнящий йоркширский акцент, шокирует Гарри настолько, что тот случайно выливает содержимое своего стакана на футболку известного футболиста.

\- Святое дерьмо, я так сожалею, - выпаливает Гарри, хватая горсть салфеток и изо всех сил стараясь оттереть мокрое пятно, которые мгновенно появляется на футболке Луи Томлинсона.

\- Нет, не беспокойся об этом, - ответил Луи с улыбкой на лице.

\- Это моя вина, я не хотел тебя напугать.

Несмотря на сказанные слова, Гарри все же продолжает оттирать безнадежно испорченную футболку, пока Луи не останавливает его.

\- Успокойся, все нормально, - отвечает полузащитник, опираясь на бедро Гарри, чтобы тот его лучше слышал. 

С их довольно большой разницей в росте, губы Луи, в конечном итоге, находятся всего в нескольких дюймах от шеи Гарри, достаточно близко, чтобы услышать, как сильно бьется его сердце. Луи медленно проводит пальчиками по руке Гарри, забирая из рук пустой стакан.

Луи выглядит горячо за пределами стадиона, и глаза Гарри с интересом блуждают по телу красавца, в надежде запомнить каждый дюйм прекрасного тела. Полузащитнику приемлем стиль панка, Гарри не ожидал увидеть шикарного мультимиллионера, пришедшего на вечеринку, в изодранной черной майке (теперь покрытой ликером, благодаря Гарри) и в белых, до неприличия зауженных во всех местах джинсах. Черные боксеры Calvin Klein, которые соблазнительно выглядывают из-под резинки джинсов, уже до такой степени возбудили Гарри, что тот еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не завалить Луи на ближайший диван. Луи покрыт значительно большим количеством татуировок, которые не видны из-за красной формы, в которую одеты футболисты Манчестер Юнайтеда. Вырез его майки опускается достаточно низко, чтобы Гарри смог увидеть на его ключицах “IT IS WHAT IT IS” (великолепная татуировка, которую он отчаянно хочет укусить и облизать).

Тонкие, подобные эльфийским, пальцы Луи играют с краями его майки, глаза Гарри с еле скрываемой страстью следят за каждым его движением. Майка прилипла к животу, и он поднимает её вверх, чтобы выжать немного пролитого алкоголя из темного хлопка. Несколько капель ликера медленно текут вниз по крепкому прессу его живота, стекая вниз. Футболист будто бы специально облизывает большой палец, поддевает капельки до того, как они коснуться кромки джинсов.

У Гарри сбивается дыхание от такого зрелища, и он чувствует внезапное острое желание поцеловать парня. Он прикусывает губу настолько сильно, что чувствует во рту сладковатый вкус крови. Гарри облизывает нижнюю губу. Мгновенно он чувствует чье-то прикосновение, похожее на прикосновение котенка к его запястью. Большой палец Луи дотрагивается до его красноватых влажных губ, чтобы медленно убрать капельку крови.

Гарри еще недостаточно пьян для такого жеста со стороны Луи.

\- Что привело тебя сюда? - спрашивает Луи спустя пару минут. Его глаза подобно голубому мрамору в дымном мареве клуба.

\- Найл и Де Хеа здесь, - объясняет Гарри, двигаясь к угловому столу, где две белокурые блондинки только что решили покинуть столик, чтобы найти себе партнера на ночь. - Я решил, что мне тоже стоит пойти с ними за компанию.

Луи кивает в ответ, на мгновение поворачиваясь к бармену и заказывая две водки. Гарри замечает это спустя мгновение он роется в кошельке, доставая двадцати фунтовую банкноту, и поспешно отдает её бармену.

\- Пожалуйста, позволь мне оплатить, - быстро отвечает Гарри, а когда Луи открывает рот, чтобы возразить, Гарри добавляет: - это меньшее, что я могу сделать для тебя.

Луи кивает, хотя на первый взгляд, он кажется, не готов идти на уступки. Луи наклоняется и быстро выпивает свою стопку. Гарри не может оторвать глаз от такого зрелища, то, как он обхватывает губами стопку, как медленно скользит капелька водки по шее, черт, это, несомненно, самая сексуальная вещь, которую он когда-либо видел.

Небольшая пауза, и Гарри тут же выпивает свою стопку. Он довольно вздыхает, чувствуя сладкое облегчение алкоголя, которое льется по его горлу, превращая чувства в пламя огня.

\- А ты? - спрашивает Гарри, когда водка медленно и верно распространяется под его кожей. Луи поднимает бровь, и Гарри продолжает: - Что привело тебя сюда?

\- Честно? Ты будешь смеяться, - медленно отвечает Луи, проводя указательным пальцем по плечу Гарри.

\- Обещаю, я не буду смеяться, - клянется Гарри, кладя руку на сердце.

Луи колеблется, делая еще один большой глоток, прежде чем он, наконец, отвечает: 

\- Я одинок.

\- Одинок? - с недоверием переспрашивает Гарри.

Полузащитник тяжело вздыхает, смотря на Гарри с грустным выражением на лице.

\- Видишь, я говорил тебе, что это глупо.

\- Нет, нет, это не то, что ты подумал, - быстро отвечает Гарри, хватая Луи за запястье. - Я просто удивлен, вот и все.

Луи моргает, словно не понимая, о чем идет речь, его взгляд направлен туда, где пальцы Гарри нежно обнимают его крошечные запястья.

\- Я думаю, я понимаю, что ты имел в виду, - медленно отвечает Гарри, попутно гладя его запястье. - Я имею в виду, черт, это звучит довольно, блять, нагло с моей стороны, но я знаю, каково это... интересно то, что люди любят нас за нашу славу или наши деньги или за то, как мы всегда хорошо выглядим. Я пользовался этим, чтобы прийти на частные вечеринки или закрытые клубы в то время, когда One Direction только начали набирать популярность. Темные анонимные клубы, где я мог бы смешаться с людьми, где я мог бы чувствовать себя свободным, я не боялся за свою репутацию.

\- Приятно быть просто Гарри иногда, знаешь? - продолжает он, пожимая плечами, вместо того, чтобы, например, быть Гарри Стайлсом из One Direction.

Когда он заканчивает, Луи смотрит на него открыто, его глаза сине-серые, словно грозовая туча.  _Как летний дождь после обеда. Теплый, летний дождь_.

\- Да, я тебя прекрасно понимаю, - тихо отвечает Луи.

Через мгновение напряжение в плечах проходит, и он продолжает.

\- С тех пор, как я перешел в Манчестер, люди начали относиться ко мне по-другому. Донкастер Роверс была моей семьей. Да, я и раньше играл в профессиональный футбол, но сейчас это Премьер-лига. Никто не считает меня дерьмом, если мы не выигрываем.

\- Ребята отличные, не пойми меня неправильно, - поспешно добавляет Луи. - И играть с ними - это фантастика, это просто... мы не друзья, мы как коллеги, которые терпят друг друга, на этом все. И я одинок. Я жил на протяжении долгих лет с мечтой играть за такой клуб, как Манчестер Юнайтед, очевидно, моя мечта сбылась, но я до сих пор тупо одинок. Это…, - он колеблется, встречаясь с глазами Гарри. - Я, наверное, неблагодарная скотина, не так ли?

\- Конечно нет, - ответил горячо Гарри, желая облегчить заботы Луи. Парень, который чуть старше его, так внезапно и неожиданно оказывается в центре внимания. Это тяжело. На самом деле тяжело.

Гарри понимает его. Даже очень сильно. Он был наивным, неуклюжим шестнадцатилетним подростком, который однажды попробовал пройти прослушивание, у него не было оснований полагать, что ему когда-нибудь повезет. Он просто хотел петь, и год спустя они прошли в финал впятером и, черт, подписали контракт с великим Саймоном Коуэллом. Тогда ему было страшно, он не был готов к этому. 

Никого не было рядом, чтобы подбодрить в начале. Никто не обнял его после прохождения в финал. Фанаты появились только после их успеха, после того, как они выпустили первый сингл. И он четко понял тогда, что надо надеяться только на себя. Люди, с которыми он даже никогда не говорил, утверждали, что они всегда знали, как талантлив Гарри Стайлс, они просто знали, что Гарри Стайлс когда-нибудь станет знаменитым. Но их не было, когда он рыдал на полу в ванной после того, как его голос надломился посередине одного из первых выступлений, те "фанаты" исчезли так же быстро, как и пришли.

\- Нам выпал шанс, и мы должны быть благодарны судьбе за это, - продолжает Гарри, глотая воспоминания.  _Почему они ненавидят меня? Что я им сделал?_  - Но наша популярность делает нас одинокими. Одиночество везде. Мы просто должны найти людей, которым нравимся мы, а не наше клише, как бы это гадко не звучало. Такой, как ты, Луи.

Луи фыркает, когда слышит это, он старается не улыбаться, когда задает вопрос.

\- А что насчет тебя, поп-звезда? - спрашивает он, кивая на Найла и Де Хеа. - Нравится ли тебе просто Луи? Или я слишком скучен для такого рода компании?

Гарри улыбается, его голос звучит мягко и дразнящее.

\- Я полагаю, что мы могли бы сделать исключение.

\- Oхх! - смеется Луи, кладя руку на грудь в глубокой обиде.

\- Это большая честь и привилегия для меня - быть в списке твоих друзей.

\- Ах, нет, что за дерзкий футболист, не такого отношения я ждал от тебя, - восхищенно хихикает Гарри, когда Луи делает вид, что обиделся на него за такие слова.

\- Слава изменила тебя, - продолжает подшучивать над ним Гарри.

\- И тебя тоже, Стайлс, - тут же отвечает Томлинсон, игнорируя поднятые брови Гарри.

\- Я помню тебя с Х-фактора, твои полные щечки и пушистые волосы, одетого в яркое поло, футболку и блейзер, и посмотри на себя сейчас. Тогда ты был слишком милый и сладкий.

\- И какой же я теперь? - рассеянно спрашивает Гарри. Сейчас его мысли заняты тем, что, черт, Луи Томлинсон думает, что он милый.

\- Ты знаешь, кто ты, - Луи просто пожимает плечами, жестикулируя рукой вверх и вниз по телу Гарри, - Ты ребенок. Шелковые ленты, порванные джинсы и твоя рубашка, расстегнутая вниз до пупка. Ты похож на хипстера, но это все ложь. Любой, кто проведет больше минуты с тобой, поймет, что ты просто ребенок.

\- Я не такой, - утверждает Гарри, поправляя челку. - И мои волосы не пушистые. Они просто густые... и кучерявые. А повязка - это круто.

\- Ты хорошенький, - говорит Луи детским голосом. - Ты - просто большой вьющийся плюшевый мишка, который произносит мотивационные речи перед одинокими незнакомцами в барах. Смотрите, у тебя корабль на руке. Явный признак «очень большого мальчика».

Он протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до татуировки корабля на бицепсе Гарри, проводя подушечками пальцев вдоль жилистой мышцы и дальше, обводя контур розы с причудливыми лепестками.

\- Я уверен, что они даже не реальны, - бормочет он, поглаживая большим пальцем маленький навесной замок на запястье Гарри.

_Луи Томлинсон_ , Гарри начинает понимать, что он становиться зависим, когда дело доходит до физического контакта. Это может быть немного проблематичным в будущем, особенно видя, как тело отзывается, становясь рыхлым и податливым.

Его дыхание сбивается, когда Луи жестом показывает на двух птиц, частично скрытых в воротнике его рубашки, тем самым спрашивая: “можно посмотреть?”.  
Гарри поспешно кивает, не зная, сможет ли он сдержаться, когда его касается такой привлекательный мужчина. Он определенно не возражает.  _Ох, пусть Луи Томлинсон прикоснется к нему, хоть немного, хоть капельку…_

Гарри начинает немного трусить от предстоящего наслаждения.

\- Эй, чувак, - сквозь туман в голове, Гарри слышит голос Найла, когда рука полузащитника достигает ключиц Гарри. Луи быстро убирает руки назад, сжимая их вокруг кружки с пивом. Найл не раздумывая, садится между ними.

\- Ты готов ехать домой? - спрашивает ирландец

\- Если нет, то я уверен, что Томлинсон отвезёт тебя домой, если что.

Эвфемизм - один любимых приколов Найла, Гарри чувствует, как щеки вспыхивают в ответ. Луи, однако, просто громко смеется над предложением Найла.

\- К сожалению, я не думаю, что я и Гарри живем так близко, - отвечает футболист. 

\- Лондон достаточно большой, а моя квартира находится на юге.

\- Да ладно тебе, я думаю, это достаточно близко, - подмигивает Найл.

\- Ты должен отвезти его, я больше никому не доверяю моего Хаззу.

Луи в ответ пожимает плечами, замечая возле бара Давида.

\- О-о! Этот точно уже готов! - с восторгом отвечает Найл, а ведь он почти забыл, как эти шесть футов цеплялись за его шею всю половину ночи. Он осторожно перемещают испанца, который громко ворчит от потери контакта.

\- Вот, держи, - говорит ирландец, вытирая руки об джинсы.

\- Моя работа здесь сделана. Приятно было видеть тебя, Томлинсон. Ты играл великолепно как всегда.

\- Спасибо, - искренне отвечает Луи, поправляя куртку.

\- Мы должны еще как-нибудь собраться вчетвером. Давиду вы нравитесь, и я доверяю его суждению, даже если я не понимаю того, что он говорит девяносто процентов времени.

Найл смеется громко, хлопая Луи по спине от души.

\- Как насчет после следующей игры, что ты думаешь об этом, Гарри?

\- Отличная идея.

На минуту они замолкают и смотрят на него с ожиданием.

\- Гарри, надо сказать "спокойной ночи", - говорит Найл после того, как становится ясно, что Гарри не имеет абсолютно никакого понятия о том, что от него требуется в текущей ситуации.

\- Ох, эм, спокойной ночи тогда, - быстро говорит Гарри, наблюдая, как ухмыляется Луи.

\- Спокойной ночи,  _милый_ Гарри, - мягко отвечает Луи, допивая свою кружку с дразнящей улыбкой на лице.

\- Ты сделал мой сегодняшний вечер менее одиноким. Спасибо тебе за это.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - быстро отвечает Гарри, прежде чем Найл тянет его прочь из клуба раз и навсегда.

_Он делает Луи Томлинсона менее одиноким_  

И это, безусловно, их лучшая встреча, ведь он не упал в обморок и не спрашивал, где туалет в этот раз, когда они впервые встретились лицом к лицу.

Он счастлив.

\- Почему нельзя быть фанатом футбольной команды, которая находится не на другом конце чертовой страны? - ворчит Найл, громко зевая, когда их самолет взлетает. 

\- Я не фанат, - утверждает Гарри, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд Найла .

\- И, кроме того, ты тот, кто затащил меня на матч против "Суонси". Это не моя вина, что я, в итоге, начал немного интересоваться "Манчестер Юнайтед".

\- Немного? - Фыркает Найл. - Ты купил абонемент!

\- И что здесь такого??Ты мой лучший друг, и я хотел разделить твои интересы.

\- Твой лучший друг ценит усилия, действительно, - улыбается Найл, указывая на себя. - Но он так же предпочитает пить пиво вместе или смотреть фильм, а не видеть, как ты пускаешь слюни каждый раз, когда Луи Томлинсон выбегает на футбольное поле.

Гарри задыхается.

\- Я не пускаю слюни.

\- Как скажешь, приятель, - отвечает Найл.

\- Я вижу, что происходит между вами двумя. Голубки.

\- Ничего не происходит, - поправляет его Гарри.

\- Он просто... смотрел на мои татуировки, вот и все.

\- Его руки лежали на твоей груди, - отвечает с невозмутимым видом Найл.

Руки Гарри поднимаются, чтобы покрыть грудь, его лицо приняло оскорбленный вид.

\- Ничего не происходит между мной и Луи Томлинсоном, - повторяет он, - мы едва знаем друг друга, и он даже не интересуется мной. Он любит Зейна. Он сам так сказал. Ты был там!

\- Да ладно? - смеется Найл.

\- Ты разве не помнишь?? - нервно спрашивает Гарри. - В раздевалке после матча с "Вест Хэм"? Ты спросил Луи, кто его любимчик, и он сказал Зейн. Зейн Малик, наш коллега, великолепный Зейн?!

\- Да, я помню тот разговор, - отвечает Найл, закатывая глаза.

\- Я просто не могу поверить, что до тебя так и не дошло... Ну ты и придурок. Знаешь, что? Неважно. Подумай об этом.

\- Ты думаешь, что я должен привести Зейна на матч и представить их друг другу? - размышляет Гарри.

Найл просто с досадой вздыхает и поворачивается к окну, игнорируя вопрос Гарри.

_Что?_

_Он просто пытался ‘разобраться’_   


 

## Match 9. 26 Oct vs Chelsea

\- Почему я снова здесь? - спрашивает Зейн в миллионный раз.

\- Я сказал тебе. Это сюрприз! - объясняет Гарри, стараясь прикрыть уши, когда болельщики начинают вопить слишком громко.

\- Я ненавижу сюрпризы, - ворчит Зейн, поправляя челку.

\- Этот хороший, я обещаю, тебе понравится, - уверяет его Гарри, смеясь от радости, когда его коллега по группе, одетый во все черное и с кислым выражением на лице, ловит удивленные взгляды болельщиков «Манчестер Юнайтед».

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я не люблю спорт, верно? - спрашивает Зейн, стараясь спрятаться от позднего осеннего холода.

\- О, да ладно тебе, ты какой-то неживой, - говорит Гарри, в шутку толкая того в плечо. Он вскидывает руки вверх, когда Красные дьяволы забивают гол, таким образом, счет становится 2-0.

\- Я живой, - раздраженно отвечает Зейн. - Я люблю проводить время в своем доме - там тепло и менее людно, а еще мне там интереснее.

Гарри хмурится:

\- Ты не можешь быть затворником все время.

\- Ты явно недооцениваешь меня, - утверждает Зейн, глубоко вздыхая, когда толпа взрывается на "ура", арбитр подает сигнал об окончании первого тайма.

\- О боже мой. Сколько времени эта штука длится?

\- Около часа примерно, - честно отвечает Гарри, кутаясь в ярко-красный клубный шарф.

Зейн закатывает глаза и снова вздыхает:

\- Я думал, тебе не нравится футбол. Почему ты вдруг так заинтересовался?

\- У меня есть несколько знакомых товарищей по команде, - уклончиво отвечает Гарри.

Это не совсем ложь... Он и Найл виделись с Давидом и Дэнни несколько раз после домашнего матча, и он, конечно, любит их обоих достаточно, чтобы считать своими единомышленниками. Луи - его друг тоже. Он не видел полузащитника с тех пор, как тот немного приболел несколько недель назад, хотя, конечно, сегодня все изменится.

\- Так вот почему ты сегодня вытащил меня сюда, - догадался Зейн, смотря на это с восторгом от перспективы встретиться с новыми людьми.

\- Ну, да.. и нет, - с некоторой нерешительностью отвечает Гарри, продолжая свое объяснение быстрее, так как глаза Зейна становятся подозрительно узкими:

\- Видишь ли, один из игроков немного влюблен в тебя, и я подумал, что было бы неплохо, если бы я, возможно, познакомил тебя с ним? Он действительно хороший, довольно остроумный, я знаю, что он тебе понравится, и он невероятно привлекательный. Я просто полагаю, что раз ты все время был взаперти на протяжение уже нескольких месяцев после того, как вы с Перри расстались.. я подумал, что ты мог бы... не знаю, расширить свой кругозор, что ли?

Абсолютно убийственный взгляд Зейна говорит о том, что тому совершенно не нравится план Гарри.

\- Если я встречусь с этим твоим другом, - говорит Зейн. - Ты обещаешь прекратить нянчиться со мной?

Гарри немедленно открывает рот, чтобы согласиться, но Зейн не дает ему ответить, продолжая говорить. - И ты прекратишь упоминать мое расставание, я в порядке, большое спасибо.

\- Договорились, - быстро отвечает Гарри, не в силах сдержать широкую улыбку. - Тебе понравится Луи, Зи, я обещаю.

Зейн замирает на мгновение.

\- Подожди минуту. Луи? Тот самый Луи Томлинсон?

\- Да, - медленно отвечает Гарри, с восхищением смотря на то, как футболисты возвращаются на поле.

\- Тот Луи Томлинсон, который схватил тебя за сиськи в баре несколько недель назад? - небрежно делает замечание Зейн, игнорируя возмущенный вопль Гарри.

\- Ладно, во-первых, Найлу действительно надо поработать над тем, как он формирует свои предложения, - делает замечание Гарри. - Луи просто хотел увидеть мои татуировки. - А во-вторых, Луи любит тебя. Он так сказал.

\- Что они здесь делают? - сомнительно спрашивает Зейн, указывая Гарри на одиноких папарацци, бродящих по толпе.

\- Улыбнись, принцесса.

Гарри начинает щекотать Зейна, вызывая у того смех. Яркая вспышка, и затем репортёр машет им с благодарностью, снова исчезая в толпе после того, как проверяет фотографию на своей камере. Гарри успокаивается, смеясь над кислым выражением лица Зейна.

Неожиданно рядом закричали болельщики "Да, Томлинсон!", и в ту же секунду внимание Гарри возвращается на поле, где Луи подает угловой.

В очередной раз возникает чувство гордости, когда Луи посылает прекрасный пас над головами защитников "Челси" к Ван Перси. Голландец, который стоял ближе к воротам, аккуратно забивает мяч в ворота соперников.

\- Он хорош, - делает замечание Зейн, махая рукой в сторону поля. Другая его рука лежит в кармане пальто, где, Гарри знает, лежит пачка сигарет, и легкая дрожь в его плечах говорит о том, что тому не по душе запрет на курение на "Олд Траффорде”. 

\- Луи - один из лучших, Зи, - с гордостью говорит Гарри. - Ты не смотрел какие-нибудь новости в последнее время?

\- Нет, - отвечает лаконично Зейн. - У меня нет на это времени.

Гарри вздыхает, возвращая свое внимание к игре. 

\- Помнишь, как раньше нам было весело? - бормочет он после того, как между ними виснет тягостное молчание.

\- Я веселый, - равнодушно протестует Зейн. - Лиам и я говорим все время. И Найл любит меня тоже.

\- Да, потому что Лиам - счастливый получатель гена, который позволяет ему выносить всю твою ерунду, и, очевидно, мне с этим не повезло, - отвечает с раздражением Гарри, вспоминая X Фактор, когда Зейн и Лиам даже не могли найти общий язык.

\- И Найл любит меня таким, какой я есть. 

\- Луи будет отличным другом для тебя, - весело говорит Гарри.

\- Я так рад за вас двоих, рад, что вы, наконец, встретитесь.

Гарри вежливо аплодирует, когда Руни едва не попадает мячом в ворота (благодаря Луи, конечно), он послушно игнорирует ворчание Зейна “по крайней мере, один из нас точно будет рад”, продолжая наслаждаться матчем.

С результатом 2-1 Красные дьяволы побеждают в очередной раз, это является тем вознаграждением за вынос мозга безошибочной меланхолии Зейна. Достаточно того, что он тянет его почти насильно к раздевалке, где ждет его судьба. Гарри не может перестать улыбаться, надеясь на то, что Зейн не заставит его краснеть.

Луи, он уверен, будет прекрасным противоядием его задумчивому коллеге по группе.

Он просто надеется, что Зейн думает так же.

Луи ему нравится, и он считает его неимоверно привлекательным... он также находит Джонни Деппа необычайно привлекательным, например, и это, конечно, немного неправда. Кроме того, он и Луи общались всего-то два раза, и вполне безуспешно: их первый разговор длился всего пять секунд, когда Гарри заикался как идиот, а вторая встреча прошла достаточно хорошо, но, к сожалению, в меру своей неуклюжести, Гарри вылил на красавчика водку. Он уверен, что Луи не обижается на него, и, вероятно, он с Найлом и испанцем сплетничают о Гарри и его недостатках. Но, несмотря на этот факт, Гарри считает его очень привлекательным.  _Ему даже не нравится футбол, в конце концов._

Луи и Зейн будут идеально смотреться вместе, он старается игнорировать чувство разочарования, которое появляется только при мысли об этом. Луи замечательный и веселый, и Гарри уверен, что он тот человек, который необходим Зейну, чтобы сбалансировать его более сдержанные манеры. Плюс, они будут эффектно смотреться вместе, эти сверкающие глаза и татуировки, скулы. 

Это будет... прекрасная пара, - убеждал себя Гарри.

Его незначительное помешательство на полузащитнике - просто гормоны, это очевидно. Он просто должен заняться сексом, и это все пройдет. А Зейн и Луи будут счастливо смотреть на закат вместе. Он задается вопросом, не оценивает ли он слишком высоко свои способности. Быстро отклоняя эту идею, словно он сопливая школьница, они проходят последний поворот с Зейном, игнорируя чувство страха и нежелания, которое накапливается в груди.

Все будет хорошо, - повторяет он, распахивая дверь и заходя внутрь.

Он верит в это.

Луи сразу видит Гарри и мгновенно начинает счастливо улыбаться. Гарри игнорирует бабочек, которые угрожают начать пожар в животе, стараясь восхищенно не пялиться на футболиста.

\- Эй, милашка Гарри, - дразнящим голосом приветствует его Луи, кладя руку на поясницу Гарри. Он старается не сжаться от прикосновения, его нервные клетки скапливаются в области руки Луи и мгновенно реагируют, бросая тело в жар; ведь он может контролировать свое тело,  _черт, только не в этот раз_..

Луи, кажется, не замечает присутствие Зейна до тех пор, пока не стягивает свитер через голову. Когда он через мгновение видит незнакомое ему лицо, он практически не моргает, смотря на Гарри и его угрюмого спутника с явным замешательством.

\- Ооо, хмм, привет, - моментально здоровается Луи, протягивая руку Зейну, который нехотя пожимает её.

\- Луи, это мой коллега, Зейн Малик, но ты, конечно, прекрасно знаешь его, - подмигивает Гарри, толкая локтем Зейна, чтобы тот хотя бы улыбнулся.

\- И, Зейн, это Луи Томлинсон. Он хороший друг Найла.

\- Гарри тот еще красавчик, - ярко улыбаясь отвечает Луи. - Хотя мы только недавно познакомились, я нахожу его довольно замечательным. Это все за его кудряшек, я думаю.

Гарри краснеет, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать шутки Луи.

\- Так или иначе, я привел Зейна сюда, чтобы вы познакомились, - быстро говорит Гарри, пихая темноволосого парня вперед.

\- Ты как-то упомянул, что он является твоим любимчиком.

\- Да, - медленно отвечает Луи, его глаза моментально расширяются от внезапной близости с Зейном.

\- Я сказал что-то не так?

Делая шаг назад, полузащитник делает попытку начать разговор:

\- Привет, Зейн.

\- Здравствуй, - еще раз угрюмо отвечает Зейн, даже не стараясь быть вежливым.

\- Эмм, ты фанат? - спрашивает Луи, одновременно чувствуя себя неуютно.

\- Нет, определенно нет, - отвечает вежливо Зейн, переступая с ноги на ногу с явным дискомфортом. - Но я действительно наслаждался матчем сегодня. Вы играли... хорошо.

\- О, спасибо, - отвечает с улыбкой Луи.

Зейн просто кивает.

Между парнями повисает неловкая тишина, Луи отворачивается, чтобы положить вещи в свой шкафчик, а Зейн смотрит вниз на свои ботинки, как будто они - самая интересная вещь в мире. 

Гарри глубоко вздыхает. Ему почти больно смотреть на этих двоих, то как они оба явно борются с влечением друг к другу. К счастью, у Гарри есть запасной план.

\- Так, Луи? - спрашивает с энтузиазмом Гарри.- Ты все еще одинок?

Есть какая-то искра в вопросе Гарри, футболист кивает с ясным колебанием, беря бутылку с водой и делая большой глоток воды. 

\- Отлично, - улыбается Гарри, поглаживая Зейна по спине. - Потому что Зейн тоже одинок и очень хочет пригласить тебя куда-нибудь посидеть вечером.

Луи неожиданно давится и выплевывает всю воду на Гарри.

\- Что, прости? - немного задыхаясь, тут же переспрашивает Луи.

\- Гарри, перестань! - с явным раздражением говорит Зейн.

Гарри уверенно игнорирует протесты Зейна, который стоит рядом с ним:

\- Так, что ты на это скажешь?

Луи нервничает, он готов убежать в одну из смежных дверей, параллельно находящихся рядом:

\- Я... я должен идти, извините! Собрание команды! До свидания! - быстро выпаливает он, забегая в одну из комнат.

\- Не волнуйся, Зи, ты ему действительно нравишься, клянусь тебе, - отвечает с грустью Гарри, смотря в спину уходящего Луи. - Он, вероятно, просто перенервничал.

Зейн смотрит на него безэмоционально.

\- Ты – идиот, - отвечает Зейн, выходя из раздевалки.

\- Гарри, привет! - знакомый акцент Давида де Хеа, заставляет Гарри улыбнуться. 

\- О, привет, Давид, - отвечает Гарри, недоуменно смотря по сторонам раздевалки, которая остается, как ни странно, полной игроков.

\- Тебе разве не нужно спешить на собрание команды?

Вратарь смотрит на него с непониманием:

\- Какое собрание? Первый раз об этом слышу.

\- Тогда где же Луи? - нахмурившись, спрашивает Гарри.

Совершенно неожиданно, на лице испанца появляется ослепительная улыбка:

-Ах, ты здесь, чтобы увидеть Луи? Он будет в восторге! Красавчик не перестает говорить о тебе с самого Вест Хэма.

\- О, нет, я уже говорил с ним, - исправляет того Гарри, пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что Луи говорил с кем-то о нем. _Боже мой!_

\- Он просто упомянул, что хотел бы увидеться с Зи... знаешь, что? Не заморачивайся. Было приятно увидеть тебя, Давид. Ты был хорош сегодня.

\- Ладно, mi amigo*, ещё увидимся! - дружелюбно отвечает вратарь, идя в сторону своего шкафчика.

Гарри в недоумении. Он не понимает, что сейчас произошло. Ситуация с Луи подозрительная.

Сюжет как раз для романа Джейн Остин, определенно.

 

 

## Match 11. 8 Nov vs Crystal Palace

\- Не будь так строг к себе, чувак, - говорит Найл, останавливаясь на мгновение, чтобы бросить некоторые оскорбления в адрес нападающего Стекольщиков, которые в настоящее время подавали угловой.

\- Так что, твои попытки сватовства были настолько плохи? Ты же знаешь Зейна. Просто ему нужно время. 

Гарри вздыхает, наблюдая за тем, как Де Хеа ловко ловит мяч.

\- Я не беспокоюсь о Зейне, - честно отвечает он. - Это... Луи. Он определенно думает, что я идиот теперь, если не хуже..

\- Я сомневаюсь в этом, Луи нормальный парень, - заверяет его Найл, задумчиво смотря на стадион.

\- Почему бы тебе не попробовать подружиться с ним, прежде чем, я не знаю, начать знакомить его с кем-то? Ты можешь удивиться, но у вас так много общего.

Гарри только хмурит брови.

\- Я думаю, что мог бы попробовать поговорить с ним еще раз?

\- Молодец, Гарри, я знал, ты меня поймешь.

Неожиданно Найл громко начинает аплодировать Де Хеа, который фантастическим образом спасает ворота от опасного удара Стекольщиков.

\- Я напишу Давиду, что мы позже зайдем к ним. 

Гарри кивает, смущенно пряча лицо в плечо Найла.

\- Я уверен, что все будет хорошо, - говорит Найл.

В конечном итоге Манчестер Юнайтед побеждают со счетом 3:1.

Гарри по-прежнему чувствует себя неуютно.

***

У команды собрание, Де Хеа и остальную часть команды держат вплоть до шести. Найл и Гарри договариваются встретиться с ними в местном баре.

Луи опаздывает, но спустя пятнадцать минут он забегает в бар немного растрепанный и мокрый. Он поспешно идет к столику, где сидят уже 3 парня.

\- Извините, парни, - затаив дыхание, быстро говорит тот, запуская руку в свои слегка растрепанные волосы.

\- Большая толпа поклонников снаружи. Кто-то написал в Твитере или Instagram, что мы здесь. Это сумасшествие.

\- Оооо, тогда извините меня, - говорит Найл, стараясь сдержать улыбку.

\- Мой гамбургер был слишком красив, чтобы не поделиться с миром.

Луи смеется, садясь за стол и тут же открывая меню:

\- Как ты, Найл? - спрашивает с улыбкой Луи, параллельно изучая меню.

\- Я в порядке.

\- Хотя я думаю, что Гарри хотел бы извиниться перед тобой.

\- Что, прости? - переспрашивает Гарри, смотря на него с удивлением. 

Луи приподнимает бровь, когда Найл особенно больно толкает Гарри локтем прямо в ребра.

\- О-о! Ах, да. Мне очень стыдно за ту ситуацию. Я поступил некорректно.

\- Ты уже решил нас поженить или придумал, что-нибудь еще? - спрашивает Луи, буравя взглядом Гарри.

Де Хеа и Найл начинают хихикать над остроумной шуткой Луи, в то время как Гарри смущенно смотрит в пол.

\- Извини, если я был немого настырным, - краснея, отвечает Гарри, почесывая рукой затылок. - Я не знаю, что тогда на меня нашло, и..

\- Пожалуйста, перестань, - перебивает его Луи. - Ты выглядишь, как будто тебе больно, детка. Извинения приняты, не беспокойся об этом. Я просто немного растерялся от неожиданности. И тот факт, что твой симпатичный коллега по группе, казалось, был готов убить тебя в любой момент, рассмешило меня.

Гарри лишь пожимает плечами, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы сделать глоток воды.

\- Как же я не люблю папарацци, - продолжает он, широко улыбаясь. - Они так надоедливы.

\- Хорошо, что тебя не было в тот момент, когда мы с Зейном шли обратно к машине, - шутит Гарри, вздыхая с облегчением, когда Луи смеется в ответ.

\- Да, они по-настоящему ужасны.

\- Я предлагаю тост, - громко говорит Найл, поднимая свой стакан вверх. - За новое знакомство, и за Зейна, который не убил Гарри во сне... пока. 

Гарри закатывает глаза от нахальности ирландца, поднимает свой напиток в любом случае, чокаясь с Найлом и затем с Де Хеа. Когда очередь доходит до Луи, что-то изменяется. Странный сдвиг сейсмического изменения во вселенной, отчуждение в континууме, который, так или иначе, приносит ему крах вместе с силой тяжести, умножает миллионы времен. Как где-нибудь в другой вселенной, во множестве других вселенных, возможно, было множество перестановок между Гарри Стайлсом и Луи Томлинсоном. 

Гарри уверен, что он просто фантастически пьян, как правило, не поставляет знаменательные судьбоносные моменты с помощью своей довольно слабой хватки метафизики и теории струн, но, может, все дело в Луи Томлинсоне, который изменяет его восприятие природного мира, разбивает монотонность его жизни достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым, задыхаясь от ярких красок, возникающих в его глазах. Футболист дает ему какую-то надежду, и это заставляет его задуматься о другой жизни, о тихой домашней жизни вне славы, где он живет в маленьком коттедже на побережье с мужем и тремя детьми и, по крайней мере, одной кошкой... и все это звучит как-то особенно романтично, но, эй, пусть никто не обвиняет Гарри Стайсла в том, что он не романтик.

Возвращаясь в реальность, его глаза встречаются поверх оправы своих очков с глазами Луи, их губы синхронно говорят «УРА». Это все похоже на один из моментов какого-то романтического фильм, огни паба мигают вокруг полузащитника и делают его настолько невероятно красивым, что Гарри на момент закрывает глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть.

Во всяком случае, он завороженно смотрит на лицо Луи Томлинсона, как будто он вглядывается в лицо самого Бога. Это, вероятно, кощунственное сравнение, но опять же, он не поэт. Глаза Луи голубовато-синие, а его кожа имеет золотистый оттенок, и он улыбается так, что у Гарри от его улыбки захватывает дух.

Это чудесно - находиться в эйфории чистого, искреннего обожания; ему так хорошо, что Гарри чувствует, как тонет в нем. Он вполне может быть персонажем любовных романов. Луи может быть его музой, и он может писать ему сонеты, посвященные мышцам его живота, золотистому подкачанному телу, длинным красивым ресницам, обрамляющим ослепительно-бирюзового цвета глаза. Вау, да он хорош.

Время пятится назад, он и Луи, звон бокалов вместе, улыбки друзей, и Гарри неимоверно счастлив. Это все довольно мерзко, на самом деле.

Но он все равно чувствует искру между ними.

Таким образом, они говорят о Манчестер Юнайтед и немного о One Direction, и Луи, оказывается, не только ослепляющее красив, но также и невероятно умен, остроумен и самоуверен. И если Гарри прежде был немного очарован, теперь это становится проблемой. Особенно после того, как Луи упоминает, что в настоящее время он не интересуется никем и что у него нет планов в ближайшее время на кого-то.

Давид с беспокойством смотрит на Гарри, спрашивая, в порядке ли тот.

Слова Луи с болью сжимают его сердце - _я действительно не ищу отношения прямо сейчас_ , и он чувствует себя по-дурацки разочарованным.

Это - сокрушительный удар, но Гарри понимает, что Луи никогда бы не посмотрел в его сторону. Когда объект твоего обожания постоянно окружают великолепные коллеги - футболисты со всего мира с мечтательными акцентами, загорелой кожей и очевидной любовь к футболу, Гарри прекрасно понимает, что у него нет ни единого шанса. 

Очевидно, что ему и Луи судьба предназначила быть хорошими друзьями и ничем больше. Если бы он только смог заставить больное сердце согласиться с умом на том факте.

\- Так или иначе, у Давида и у меня завтра утренняя тренировка, - вспоминает Луи после пятнадцати минут беседы. - Мы должны идти. 

Гарри пытается не выглядеть слишком очевидно разочарованным, но он терпит неудачу, судя по самодовольному взгляду Найла.

Когда Давид уходит, чтобы оплатить счет, Луи небрежно бросает в сторону Гарри:

\- Не возражаешь, если я попрошу твой номер, поп-звезда?

Гарри смущается.

\- Ты мог бы мне написать, когда вы в следующий раз с Найлом придете на матч, и мы могли бы встретиться, как сегодня, например.

Гарри продолжает сидеть с открытым ртом, находясь в состоянии шока.

\- Я скину тебе его номер смской, - вежливо отвечает за него Найл, сильно пихая локтем Гарри.

\- Отлично, спасибо, - говорит Луи, смотря на Гарри с ощутимым беспокойством.

\- Когда вы парни, будете еще на "Олд Траффорде"?

\- К сожалению, у нас начинается тур через несколько дней, - говорит Найл, быстро набирая что-то в телефоне. - Мы, вероятно, не попадем на вашу игру, так как у нас достаточно плотный график.

\- Черт, это плохая новость, - нахмурившись, отвечает Луи. - Я имею в виду тур - вещь отличная, не поймите меня неправильно, но нам действительно приятно видеть вас в толпе.

Де Хеа громко смеется, начиная подмигивать бровями в сторону Гарри. Луи закатывает глаза, надевает куртку и терпеливо ждет вратаря.

\- Берегите себя, ребята! - с улыбкой говорит Найл.

\- Скоро увидимся!

\- Время крепких обнимашек, mi hermano, - радостно говорит Давид, закидывая руку на плечо Найла.

Небольшая пауза, глаза полузащитника встречаются с Гарри, который стоит стеснительно в сторонке, переступая с ноги на ногу. Гарри нервно глотает, проваливаясь в бездну бирюзовых глаз полузащитника. Найл толкает его локтем в третий раз, стараясь сделать это более незаметно.

\- Пока, Луи, - быстро говорит Гарри, пряча смущенное лицо в плечо Найла.

Луи нежно улыбается, делая вид, что он не заметил покрасневших щек Гарри:

\- До свидания, милый Гарри.

Гарри с тоской смотрит в спины уходящим футболистам, стараясь игнорировать подколы Найла.

Нет.

У него нет шансов.

 

## Matches 12-16 22 Nov—19 Dec

В ноябре у One Direction официально начинается азиатский тур, который включает в себя три остановки в Японии, четыре в Китае, три в Южной Корее, в Гонконге, две на Филиппинах и две в Таиланде.  
Сам по себе тур великолепен, и билеты были распроданы еще до начала тура. Все замечательно, тем не менее, Гарри, к сожалению, пропускает пять матчей "Манчестер Юнайтед", три из которых проходят дома, на "Олд Траффорд". Но все же он не оторван от всего этого; сейчас технологии позволяют следить и быть в курсе всего.

Он мельком смотрит несколько матчей, когда у группы выходные, но, по большей части, просмотр проходит на iPhone. Он подписан на всевозможные обновления (несмотря на дорогие международные сборы) и покорно следит за отчетом, статистикой после каждого матча. Не будем врать, главным образом он следит за определенным игроком, его процентом завершения матча, процентом забитых голов и так далее, хорошо, что никто не знает об этом. За исключением Найла, который продолжает шутить над Гарри, вернее, его одержимостью определенным человеком.

Луи отправляет смс сообщение Гарри за несколько дней до тура с пожеланием ему удачи и поручением "не разбить слишком много девичьих сердец", за которым следовал смайлик, посылающий поцелуйчик - Гарри до сих пор не нашел в себе мужество ответить.

Найл истерично начинает смеяться каждый раз, когда замечает Гарри с телефоном, смотрящего с тоской на несчастное сообщение и желая ответить что-то умное, но на ум так ничего и не приходило.

Зейн угрюмый как никогда (особенно потому, что Найл напевает мелодии Little Mix каждый раз, когда проходит мимо), но Гарри так же видит в глазах Найла заботу и переживание. Ему всегда было комфортно с Зейном в прошлом, в основном потому, что Зейн ценит тишину и не задает лишние вопросы, он с гордостью может сказать, что его коллега, это тот самый человек, к которому Гарри без раздумья постучится дверь, со слезами на глазах и отчаянно нуждающийся в обнимашках. Это не совсем удачный пример, но Гарри знает, если что-то случится, тот всегда его поддержит.

Лиам является, безусловно, противоположностью, в основном потому, что Лиам понятия не имеет, что происходит с Гарри в последнее время, и поэтому, все его советы начинается с фразы: “ну, София говорит, что...” или “ София думает по этому поводу...”.

Это не означает, что Гарри не любит Софию, она умная, великолепная и бесспорно классная, но он, безусловно, не хочет слышать о радугах и бабочках Лиама, о его счастливых отношениях.

Тогда, он надевает свою лучшую улыбку, отыгрывает концерт, спит до обеда, мечтая во сне о трогательной свадьбе на поле "Олд Траффорд", с обладателем самых красивых бирюзовых глаз в мире.

Однажды, когда ему особенно одиноко, Гарри по пьяни говорит Найлу, что он ненавидит смотреть закаты в Токио в одиночестве (естественно, он был нетрезв), потому что они золотые, как кожа Луи Томлинсона. На самом деле, это - шутка, но Найл как всегда перефразировал ее по своему, рассказывая эту историю ребятами за завтраком на следующее утро.

\- Кто такой Луи Томлинсон? - раздраженно спрашивает Лиам у Гарри. - Почему все в курсе, кроме меня? Кто такой Луи Томлинсон? - Лиам, наверное, издевается.

***

На двадцать третий день их тура, Гарри, наконец, решается ответить Луи.

 _Извини! Я был ужасно занят. Как ты?_

Это было не совсем ложью. Он был действительно занят... ну, не так прямо сильно занят, но у него серьезно не было времени, чтобы ответить. Он был рад тому, что Луи не читал его в Twitter, учитывая тот факт, что он активно переписывается с фанатами почти каждую ночь, несмотря на усталость... Но он ведь ответил, верно?

Когда Луи отвечает, предположительно, после матча с Халл Сити, на тот момент Гарри завтракает с Зейном и изо всех сил пытается не смотреть на телефон, который лежит рядом с миской с хлопьями.

Гарри старается игнорировать, но когда он разливает молоко, Зейн не выдерживает:

\- Тебе пришла смс, не хочешь ответить? - медленно спрашивает его Зейн, наблюдая за тем, как нервно Гарри начинает покусывать губу.

\- Эмм, нет, - быстро отвечает Гарри, стараясь не смотреть в глаза Зейну.

Услышав ответ Гарри, Зейн слегка улыбается:

\- Я думаю, это от Луи.

\- Нет, - отвечает Гарри. - С чего ты это взял?

Его раздражающе проницательный коллега по группе просто приподнимает бровь:

\- Почему тогда ты так волнуешься?

\- Я не волнуюсь, - нервно говорит Гарри. - Кто волнуется? Это определённо не я!

Зейн сознательно улыбается и тут же протягивает к нему руку:

\- Отлично. Позволь тогда я посмотрю.

Гарри паникует, он делать пару шагов назад, тут же хватая мобильный телефон со стола, прижимая его к груди. Ладно, это выглядит ненормально...

\- Я так и думал, - спокойно отвечает Зейн, возвращаясь к своей миске хлопьев. - Не волнуйся, ты ему нравишься.

\- Он думает, что я идиот, - чуть не плача говорит Гарри.

\- И что? - Зейн показывает ложкой на Гарри. - Я тоже думаю, что ты идиот, и как видишь, мы прекрасно поладили.

\- Спасибо за честность, Зи, я от тебя другого и не ожидал, - отвечает Гарри.

Они заканчивают завтрак в тишине.

Гарри борется с желанием, но в конце оно побеждает его. Снимая блокировку с экрана, Гарри открывает сообщение. Слова Луи простые и дружественные и не содержат ничего оскорбительного из-за того, что тот игнорировал его в течение месяца.

 _Нет проблем, кудрявый! Я нормально, только вот сильно устал после игры с Халл Сити. Мы выиграли! :)_

Гарри смотрит несколько минут на экран, ведя внутренний монолог с самим собой: "Я знаю. Я получаю все результаты матчей на телефон, потому что я нелепо, безнадежно влюблён в тебя."

В конце концов, он отвечает:  _Правда? Это удивительно. Поздравляю! с:_

Луи отвечает почти сразу, хотя разница между ними почти в 4 часа. И Гарри не был подготовлен к этому..

 _Спасибо, кудрявый :) Как проходит тур?_

 _Хорошо. Очень весело_ , - отвечает он после нескольких минут раздумья.

Он чувствует себя довольно уверенно, но когда он слышит тихий смех Зейна из-за спины, который, по-видимому, читает всю их переписку, Гарри чувствует смущение на этот счет.

\- Ты отвечаешь как моя бабушка, чувак, - дразнит его Зейн.

Гарри чувствует, что сейчас расплачется.

Все будет прекрасно?

Очевидно, нет.

***

  
В конце концов, все складывается отлично.

Быстро пролетает месяц их азиатского тура (и следовательно месяц SMS-сообщений от любимого Луи Томлинсона), и на тот момент Гарри чувствует себя уже достаточно уверенно.

В конечном счете, он приспособился к сухому остроумию Луи, и теперь он может не проводить несколько мучительных минут между каждым текстом, задаваясь вопросом, оскорбил ли он Луи. 

Теперь, когда он знает, что Луи не влюблен в Зейна и никогда не был, хотя ум Гарри не может не продолжать глубоко анализировать их встречу в том ночном клубе несколько месяцев назад. Его эмоции вышли из-под контроля, когда он тонул в глубине его глаз. Гарри сразу вспоминает ту похоть и необузданное желания, которое появилось в нем, как только он увидел его.

 _Луи закусывает губу, его глаза опускаются вниз, к моей груди. Мое сердце начинает биться так быстро... и я мог бы сказать, что он хотел прикоснуться ко мне. Ох, вау. Он так прекрасен!_

Он отталкивает руку Найл, когда тот наклоняется, чтобы спросить, в порядке ли он.

Гарри тут же возвращается в реальность:

\- Так не хочется уезжать, - легко лжет он Найлу, игнорируя тот факт, что его сердце начинает трепетать в груди при мысли, что он скоро увидится с Луи.

Найл кивает, всматриваясь в небольшое круглое окно, где уже слегка видны очертания Лондона.

\- Это был хороший тур, не так ли? - говорит он с задумчивым выражением лица, хотя, типичный Найл - выражение его лица сразу меняется при следующей мысли. - Но это чертовски здорово, что мы будем на Рождество дома.

\- Шесть дней, - счастливо говорит Гарри, легкий смех срывается с его губ, когда самолет начинает немного трясти, пролетая над зоной турбулентности.

\- И мы завтра пойдем на матч МЮ против Астон, - добавляет Найл, ”понимающе ухмыляясь”, когда дело доходит до вещей, c которыми связан Луи Томлинсон.

\- Да, обязательно, - соглашается Гарри, не в силах сдержать счастливую улыбку. 

По-прежнему продолжая загадочно улыбаться, Найл продолжает: 

\- И ты увидишься с ним, после матча, не так ли?

Гарри вспоминает их последний разговор с Луи, в котором полузащитник как бы случайно пригласил его на послематчевой ужин. Он все еще нервничает по поводу присутствия Луи, опять же впервые за несколько месяцев, и он до сих пор не понимает, как его мозг работает, ведь тот находит симпатичного футболиста пугающим, а выступление на сцене для 70 000 кричащих фанатов - захватывающим.

И так, со слабоподавленным энтузиазмом, он отвечает.

\- Я надеюсь на это.

 

## Match 17. 20 Dec vs Aston Villa

Много захватывающих вещей происходит на поле, счёт 2-1, Man United выигрывают у Астон Виллы — это, несомненно, замечательная игра, которую Гарри должен был смотреть, но, тем не менее, он не помнит ничего из этого.

Хотя он старается изо всех сил следить за ходом игры, но его голова на тот момент забита совсем другими вещами. Даже когда произошла замена, и Луи рванул на поле, Гарри не смотрел на число семнадцать, уплывая в туманные фантазии об их долгожданной встрече. Найл постоянно кричал (или освистывал) игроков, и это была действительно единственная вещь, которая держала Гарри в курсе матча.

Наконец, раздается финальный свисток судьи, и Гарри вскакивает со своего места, быстро прощаясь с Найлом. Тот только отмахивался от него.

\- Не беспокойся обо мне. Иди уже, поцелуй своего парня.

Хотя Луи не “парень” Гарри, он срывается с места и бежит в сторону раздевалки для того, чтобы, наконец-то, увидеть его.

Он разочаровано вздыхает, когда охрана у двери раздевалки сообщает ему, что у команды важная встреча со спонсорами и что никого из посетителей не пускают. Гарри сразу же посылает Луи смс, предупреждая того, что он и Найл арендовали гостиничный номер на все выходные (Найл летит в Ирландию в понедельник) и что они встретят Луи у входа в ресторан через несколько часов.

_"Ерунда, подожди меня кудряшка,"_  отвечает тут же Луи, сопровождая сообщение селфи со слегка обиженным лицом и с заголовком: "Эта встреча – скукотааааа!!!! Хочу поскорее увидеть тебя:(".

Сердце Гарри трепещет от восхищения, когда он отправляет свое собственное селфи.

Они продолжают обмениваться фотографиями с Луи по пути до отеля, он тихо благодарит своего замечательного коллегу по группе за то, что тот не задает ему лишних вопросов.

***

Приблизительно три часа спустя Гарри получает сообщение от Луи, в котором он просит его встретиться в лобби отеля. Гарри поправляет свои волосы перед зеркалом, дебатируя на тему, закатать ли рукава его пиджака или нет. В конечном счете, решив оставить все как есть, Гарри хватает свой бумажник и выходит из комнаты.

Это не свидание, нет, определенно не свидание. Это просто... два приятеля решили поесть в хорошем ресторане, вот и все. Никогда не забывайте, что ресторан - это, по-видимому, довольно серьезное место (дресс-код и все такое), но что имеет в виду Луи, когда пишет "хочу удивить тебя", Гарри героически пытается успокоить свои нервы.

Он чувствует себя довольно хорошо, когда выходит из лифта, направляясь в сторону лобби, попутно сделав ряд дыхательных упражнения йоги. К сожалению, эти упражнения не в состоянии успокоить его, ведь он не знает, что ждет его там, за поворотом...

Луи Томлинсон - это кот, который лениво развалился на одном из диванов лобби, одетый во все черное (черный пиджак, черная футболка и чрезмерно обтягивающие черные джинсы с манжетами на лодыжках). Его волосы такие же, какими Гарри их запомнил, немного зачесанные назад и искусно взъерошенные на затылке. Он смотрит на Гарри с небольшой, дерзкой маленькой ухмылкой, в которую Гарри влюбился еще в августе, во время своего первого матча Man United.

Несколько нервно косящийся официант парит вокруг Луи, стараясь быстрее наполнить его стакан, распушить подушки и тому подобное, и Гарри не может сдержать наплыв фантазии, ведь его так вдохновляет образ Луи, лежащего поперек дивана, как экзотическое животное, в то время как Гарри сидит возле него и кормит его виноградинками. 

Гарри нервно сглатывает, его ноги внезапно наливаются свинцом, а взгляд Луи Томлинсона становится греховным, он взмахом руки отсылает штат и манит Гарри к себе пальчиком. Футболист быстро вскакивает, когда Гарри приближается, тот не раздумывая сжимает Гарри в крепкие, но в то же время нежные объятия.

\- Как же я скучал по тебе, милый Гарри, - говорит Луи вместо приветствия, смотря на Гарри с ослепительной улыбкой. 

Гарри просто кивает, находясь в состоянии шока от неожиданного контакта, и бормочет что-то, что, он надеется, похоже на "Я тоже сильно скучал, Лу”. Его английский не так уж хорош на данный момент, мозг все еще в шоке от прикосновений пальцев Луи к его верхней части спины.

\- Может мы поторопимся, я заказал столик? - спрашивает его Луи, и Гарри еле заметно кивает.

Папарацци тут же начинают сходить с ума, они быстро выходят из дверей отеля, стараясь поскорее сесть в машину Луи, и сквозь толстые стекла машины Гарри слышит, как толпа начинает скандировать их имена.

\- Гарри, так ты теперь очередная подстилка Томлинсона? - кричит кто-то из толпы, и Гарри даже не знает, как реагировать на это оскорбление, ведь он не такой. Слезы моментально начинают скапливаться в уголках глаз, и Гарри незаметно вытирает их тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Не обращай на это внимание, Гарри, - отвечает Луи, его рука нежно прижимается к спине Гарри, ведя того к автомобилю.

_Конечно, да, к машине._

Автомобиль Луи маленький, гладкий и черный; и Гарри действительно не должен удивляться, что автомобиль футболиста прекрасен, потому что сам Луи такой же. Парень вежливо открывает дверь перед Гарри, тот садится на пассажирское сиденье, выпуская восхищенный вздох, проводя рукой по шикарному кожаному салону.

Нет. Он идет не на свидание с игроком "Манчестер Юнайтед".

Это определенно не свидание.

***

Луи, что неудивительно, является очень быстрым гонщиком, и Гарри нервно просит того немного сбросить скорость, чтобы не разбиться на смерть за следующим поворотом.

Когда они входят в ресторан (Россо, как гласит табличка), Гарри не может сдержать восторга; вся центральная стена – от пола до потолка покрыта фотографиями всех известных людей, которые обедали здесь прежде, даже сам Уэйн Руни был здесь. Официантка, которая усаживает их, кажется достаточно профессиональна, но все-таки издает восхищенный вдох, когда спрашивает, может ли она сфотографировать их для стены после того, как они закончат свой ужин. Когда их взгляды пересекаются, Гарри просто кивает в ответ, официантка говорит свое "спасибо" и поспешно уходит, чтобы принести им закуски.

Само по себе место великолепно, высококлассный персонал, легкая ненавязчивая итальянская музыка. В воздухе витает легкий запах домашней пиццы и пасты. Луи яркий и постоянно улыбается, конечно, очередная победа Манчестера способствовала хорошему настроению (или, может быть, два стакана лучшего от Россо вина) их беседа течет легко, и им настолько комфортно друг с другом, как будто Луи - тот недостающий кусочек пазла, которого так не хватало в жизни Гарри.

Луи расспрашивает его о туре, и Гарри рассказывает несколько забавных случаев. Полузащитник хороший. Действительно хороший. Слишком хороший для него фактически, поскольку совесть Гарри не может не попытаться растоптать томящееся от любви сердце после очередной шутки Луи.

_Это даже не свидание._

_Вы едва знаете друг друга._

_Ему не нужны отношения, особенно с Гарри._

Он старается игнорировать протесты в его мозгу, но это тяжело, когда Луи сидит прямо напротив него и смотрит таким больно красивым и так мучительным взглядом на него.

Каково же было его удивление, когда Луи, сделав очередной глоток вина, говорит:

\- Я собираюсь попросить тебя о чем-то. Это на самом деле сумасшествие.

\- Да, - сердце Гарри отвечает мгновенно, - что бы это ни было... да. Миллион раз да.

\- Ты, наверное, знаешь, будучи владельцем абонемента, что у Манчестера скоро благотворительный матч? - говорит Луи, в то время как Гарри старается скрыть свое разочарование, потому что он глупо надеялся услышать признание в любви.

\- Да, против "Ньюкасла", - отвечает с легкостью Гарри, все еще не понимая смысла разговора.

Луи постукивает пальцами по краю своего стакана, выглядя, как ни странно, нервно для какого-то благотворительного матча.

\- Из-за некоторого неудачного планирования моей мамы, моя семья запланировала отпуск на Рождество, и они не вернутся домой до двадцать восьмого декабря.

\- То есть, ты будешь в Манчестере? - аккуратно уточняет Гарри.

\- Точно, - быстро отвечает Луи, переводя дыхание. - Поэтому, чтобы увидеть мою семью до праздников, моя мама попросила меня приехать в Донкастер уже завтра, прежде чем они уедут. У меня также будет время, чтобы зайти и увидеть некоторых моих старых товарищей по команде.

\- Это звучит круто, семья всегда должна стоять на первом месте, - быстро отвечает Гарри, все еще не понимая, что хочет сказать ему Луи.

\- Это да, - отвечает Луи, при этом улыбаясь, как ни странно. - Но мне будет немного... скучно?

Гарри хмурится. Он знает эту дорогу хорошо, его родной город, будучи всего в сорока минутах езды к югу от Манчестера, так что он не совсем понимает Луи:

\- Это всего лишь полтора часа или около того, верно? Выезжаешь на М62 или на A628 через Шеффилд.

\- Правильно, - соглашается Луи, продолжая смотреть на Гарри с улыбкой. - Но разве ты не думаешь, что поездка будет более захватывающей и увлекательной с другим человеком? Например, скажем, это будет симпатичный, кудрявый поп-звезда?

Гарри на мгновение показалось, что он сейчас задохнется от нехватки кислорода. Луи продолжает все также пристально и с ухмылкой смотреть на него.

\- Луи Томлинсон, - отвечает медленно Гарри, начиная понимать, к чему клонит футболист. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я познакомился с твоей семьей?

\- Это не только для меня, - начинает оправдываться Луи, краснея еще больше, когда Гарри с улыбкой поднимает бровь. - Мои сестры, а у меня их четыре, ты, наверное, знаешь... хорошо, пять, но Дорис - ребенок, так что я сомневаюсь, что она будет взволнована твоим приездом. Во всяком случае, у меня есть сестры, и они большие поклонницы One Direction, и я подумал, что для них это был бы самый лучший подарок на Рождество, если бы ты поехал со мной?

Гарри понимает, что не может сдержать улыбку, и он, наверное, выглядит смешно, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Офигеть. Самый знаменитый футболист Луи Томлинсон просит его провести Рождество со своей семьей. Невероятно.

Луи все еще не перестаёт говорить, в очевидной попытке убедить Гарри.

\- Я согласен, я поеду с тобой, - быстро отвечает Гарри.

Гарри наблюдает, как глаза Луи расширяются от удивления.

\- Ты поедешь? - переспрашивает он потрясенно. - Действительно?

\- Конечно, я поеду, - отвечает Гарри. - Мы ведь друзья, не так ли?

Луи растерянно кивает в ответ:

\- Да, да, конечно.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Гарри с окончательным ответом.

\- Тогда подкинешь меня к отелю, чтобы я быстро собрал сумку.

 

***

 

\- Он попросил тебя... что? - переспрашивает с недоверием Лиам, его голос переходит на крик, и Гарри приходится убрать свой телефон от уха.

\- Он просит меня поехать с ним в его родной город, чтобы встретить Рождество в кругу его семьи, - повторяет Гарри.

Виснет долгая пауза.

\- И ты звонишь мне... почему, собственно?

\- Потому что ты, очевидно, эксперт в романтике, - объясняет ему Гарри, переключая телефон на громкую связь, чтобы отправить сообщение своему агенту. - Софиам - это отвратительно, но вы слишком милые.

\- Спасибо большое, - отвечает медленно Лиам. - То есть ты хочешь мне сказать, что Луи пригласил тебя в романтический ресторан, заплатил за вас обоих и затем пригласил тебя провести несколько дней со своей семьей?

\- Да. Так все и было, - подтверждает Гарри.

\- Ну, это, конечно, не похоже на платоническую дружбу, - делает ударение на последнее слово Лиам, после минутного молчания. - Но, ты знаешь, Софья всегда говорит...

Услышав эту фразу, Гарри быстро отвечает:

\- Да, спасибо, до свидания, Ли! - он тут же убирает телефон в карман. 

Ему надо собрать чемодан, а завтра утром они с Луи поедут в Донкастер. У него сильно бьется сердце. Но это все действительно происходит с ним. А все потому что Луи Томлинсон пригласил его к себе домой на Рождество.

***

Они с Луи встречаются в холле отеля в половине шестого утра, это достаточно рано, но они, по крайней мере, избегут натиска папарацци.

Луи помогает Гарри загрузить чемодан в багажник, в то время как Гарри начинает ворчать, что он не девочка и сам в состоянии справиться с этим. Луи одет в кашемировый белый свитер и темные джинсы, его волосы немного взлохмачены, и Гарри отчаянно хочет запустить свою руку в них. Он выглядит красиво, а его голос звучит мягко, тепло и невыносимо сладко, когда он шепчет на ухо Гарри: 

\- Доброе утро.

\- Привет, Лу, - отвечает еле слышно он, и его слова образуют маленькое облако пара в холодном декабрьском воздухе.

\- Ты уверен, что все-таки хочешь поехать? - взволнованно спрашивает его Луи, когда они благополучно сели внутрь машины, стараясь хоть немного согреться. Гарри тут же кивает в ответ.

\- Моя семья, она может быть немного... настырной, скорее даже любопытной, так что не пугайся.

\- Я уверен, что они замечательные, - уверенно говорит Гарри, ненароком поглаживая бедро Луи, надеясь, что это его немного успокоит. Луи задумывается о чем-то на мгновение, прежде чем начинает хихикать. 

\- Если что, я тебя предупредил.

\- Договорились, - отвечает с улыбкой он.

***

Луи включает радио, как только они выезжают на М62 (пп: автомобильная дорога между Ливерпулем и Кингстон-апон-Холлом, она также проходит через Манчестер и Донкастер), он начинает тихо подпевать какому-то очередному хиту. В то время как Гарри с удивлением понимает, что футболист обладает прекрасным голосом, и говорит ему об этом, из-за чего Луи начинает краснеть, нервно постукивая пальцами по рулю.

\- Я немного играл в театре, когда учился в средней школе, - наконец признается он. - И я хотел быть учителем драмы в случае, если с футболом не получится.

\- Я понятия не имею, кем я хотел быть в тот момент, - отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами, его глаза смотрят на пролетающую трассу, и он понимает, что они уже в Южном Йоркшире. - Но судьба, кажется, решила за нас обоих, не так ли?

Луи кивает в ответ, тихо подпевая "Feliz Navidad", и добавляет:

\- Судьба - коварная штука.

Гарри начинает громко смеяться, когда вспоминает их поход в ресторан:

\- Тот репортер был не в своем уме. Как будто я - Виктория Бекхэм.

\- По крайней мере, One Direction и Spice Girls - обе успешные группы, - отвечает Луи. - Как будто я вообще сопоставим с Дэвидом Бекхэмом. Он был бы, вероятно, оскорблен, услышав такое.

Гарри приподнимает бровь:

\- Я не знаю, Луи. Я думаю, что ты довольно хорош в своем деле.

\- О, да ладно тебе, - начинает спорить с улыбкой Луи, выглядя при этом довольным.

\- Я серьезно, ты играешь очень хорошо, а про твой угловой я вообще молчу.

\- Потому что я нравлюсь тебе, - отвечает футболист, начиная при этом выразительно подмигивать ему бровями.

Гарри нервно глотает, понимая, что Луи его просто дразнит. Если бы он только знал всю правду. Луи, кажется, не замечает реакцию Гарри на свои слова, и просто продолжает:

\- Люди, которым я не нравлюсь, сразу начинают критиковать мою технику в футболе. Они говорят, что я просто счастливчик и что я буду ужасен в следующем сезоне.

\- Хорошо, я думаю, что ты великий футболист, - честно отвечает Гарри. - И, на самом деле, мне даже не нравится футбол.

Луи тут же съезжает на обочину.

\- Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что тебе не нравится футбол? Ты купил абонемент.

Теперь настала очередь покраснеть Гарри:

\- Я считаю его скучным, если быть честным. Найл насильно заставил меня пойти на тот первый матч, и я жаловался почти все время, потому что мне правда было ужасно скучно.

\- И что заставило тебя изменить свое мнение? - спрашивает Луи, заводя машину. Гарри мягко улыбается, вспоминая свой первый матч:

\- Ты вышел на поле после замены, - объясняет он, наблюдая за тем, как глаза Луи расширяются от удивления. - Ты был таким уверенным, и блестящим, и.. довольно красивым, и я внезапно понял, что меня начинает интересовать этот вид спорта. 

Луи молчит в течение долгого времени, и сердце Гарри, кажется, не готово выдержать такое напряжение. "Feliz Navidad" заканчивают песню блестящим вокалом, в то время как Гарри понимает, что он только что разрушил все то, что строил на протяжение многих месяцев. Наконец, Луи отвечает, его голос мягкий и нерешительный, он слегка в шоке, если быть точнее.

\- То есть, ты купил абонемент для того, чтобы смотреть, как я играю?

Гарри нервно прикусывает губу и кивает в ответ:

\- Это... странно, я понимаю. Прости меня.

Луи тут же находит руку Гарри:

\- Нет, Боже, Гарри, нет. Это просто... наверное, самое замечательное, что кто-либо когда-либо делал для меня.

\- Ох, - тут же вздыхает Гарри, поскольку Луи поворачивается снова, чтобы пристально посмотреть на него теми опустошительно голубыми глазами.

\- Ты замечательный, - тихо говорит Луи, он широко улыбается, когда они проезжают мимо большого розового знака, который приветствует их в Донкастере.

Гарри только смеется в ответ, смотря безнадежно влюбленным взглядом на Луи.

***

К тому моменту, когда они подходят к двери, из нее тут же выбегает целая толпа маленьких детей, которые начинают обнимать Луи.

Сам дом уже украшен новогодними гирляндами, рождественскими венками и парочкой светящихся оленей.

\- А где малыши? - спрашивает Луи, беря на руки Дэйзи. Не проходит и минута, как из дома выбегает прелестная женщина с красными щеками и широкой улыбкой.

\- Луи, милый, - ее голос звучит нежно и любя, и Гарри тут же замечает сходство между ними. Она смотрит с упреком на двух маленьких девочек, которые цепляются за Луи с двух сторон.

\- Дэйзи, милая, отпусти брата на минутку, он ведь только с дороги. И тебе не стыдно, ты ведь уже слишком большая для того, чтобы носить тебя на руках!

Луи с благодарностью улыбается матери, ставя близнецов обратно на ноги, и они тут же убегают в сторону кухни, крича что-то о рождественском печенье.

\- А это кто у нас, любимый? - спрашивает мама Луи, жестикулируя рукой в сторону Гарри.

Луи оглядывается назад и начинает хихикать, игнорируя охваченное паникой лицо Гарри.

\- Мам, это Гарри, - с улыбкой отвечает тот. - Он мой хороший друг.

Гарри смущенно обнимает и целует в щеку маму Луи. 

\- Если я не ошибаюсь, ты тот красавчик из плаката, которыми увешана вся комната моей дочери Лотти, - делает замечание она, приподнимая бровь. Гарри тут же виновато опускает взгляд, в то время как она продолжает. - Милый, в жизни ты намного симпатичней. Я мама Луи, Джоанна, но, пожалуйста, зови меня Джей.

\- Приятно с вами познакомится, миссис Томлинсон.

\- А я - Лотти, ну, можно Шарлотта, - раздается тихий смущенный голос из-за спины Джей.

Гарри поворачивается, чтобы познакомиться с еще одной из сестер Луи. Ей на вид лет 14-15, у нее длинные светлые волосы и застенчивая улыбка. Она с восхищением смотрит на Гарри. Ладно, согласитесь, это немного странно.

\- Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Шарлотта, - говорит он слегка хриплым голосом, замечая, как Лотти начинает тут же краснеть. Он изящно пожимает ее руку, и она начинает тихо хихикать, прежде чем быстро вбегает в дом.

\- Пойдем на кухню, - говорит Джей, опуская руку на плечо Гарри.

\- Мы с девочками только что испекли партию печенья.

Они заходят в дом, и Гарри тут же в нос ударяет восхитительный запах пряников с корицей.

Луи все время улыбается, в то время как девочки начинают заваливать его кучей вопросов о команде, игроках и о Манчестере тоже. Луи терпелив, он максимально быстро старается ответить на каждый вопрос, и Гарри может сказать, что Луи будет прекрасным отцом, когда-нибудь (может быть, это будут их общие дети).

Девочкам становится скучно, и они переключают все свое внимание на Гарри, сразу задавая слишком много вопросов.

Физзи, в частности, говорит, что Найл был ее любимчиком, но теперь, когда Зейн свободен, ее сердце принадлежит ему.

\- Ох, Найл будет раздавлен, когда узнает об этом, - посмеиваясь отвечает Гарри, видя, как бедная девочка прячется от смущения за спину Луи.

Они рассказывают Гарри обо всех рождественских поездках в Штаты, спрашивают его, был ли он когда-нибудь в Disney World, и задают еще больше вопросов после того, как он говорит им, что да, был.

Все это время, что они сидели на кухне, Джей молчала, таинственно улыбаясь про себя.

Гарри просто надеется, что он ей понравится.

Ведь у нее такой замечательный сын.

***

День Гарри проходит быстро, в вихре игр и задушевных разговоров с Лотти. 

К вечеру с работы приходит муж Джей, за которого она вышла замуж этим летом, беря часть детей на себя, а именно младенцев, с которыми она больше всех возилась днем (за исключением того часа или двух, которые Гарри провел с ними, оставаясь полностью и безнадежно очарованный детьми).

Он приветствует Гарри, при этом пожимает руку твердо, и, к счастью, принимает решение не комментировать розовые заколки в волосах Гарри. 

\- Вы прекрасны, принцесса, - делает замечание Луи, прежде чем начинает захлебываться в истеричном смехе.

\- Я думаю, что я выгляжу мило, - протестует Гарри, надувая щеки. В ответ Лу тут же соглашается, что мол да, он действительно выглядит мило, даже с пятью бантиками и тиарой в кудрях.

Луи предлагает выложить несколько фотографий Гарри в твиттер, показать миру его "чувствительный женский образ", но сразу же отказывается от этой идеи, натыкаясь на угрожающий взгляд Гарри.

\- Ну ладно, тогда просто на память, для меня? - говорит умоляющим голосом Луи, и Гарри не в силах устоять перед щенячьими глазами, он все же соглашается на несколько снимков с девочками.

\- Нет, я не буду отдельно фотографироваться, - мрачно произносит он, в то время как Луи с восторгом начинает говорить, какие у него замечательные заколочки.

Даже сейчас, лежа в тишине в гостевой комнате на втором этаже, вспоминая события дня, он не в состоянии успокоить возбужденное биение своего сердца. Он счастлив, находясь в окружении семьи Луи. Но, скорее всего, он счастлив от того, что Луи рядом.

***

Где-то около полуночи неожиданно раздается тихий стук в дверь. 

\- Да? - отвечает он сонным голосом.

\- Гарри, это я, - еле слышно говорит Луи. - Можно войти?

Гарри тут же просыпается окончательно. Он в панике быстро поправляет волосы, прежде чем дает положительный ответ.

Дверь тихо открывается, бросая тонкий луч света на профиль Луи. Тот быстро входит и запирает дверь за собой. Он полностью одет. На нем белое поло и спортивные штаны.

\- Я приготовил для тебя сюрприз, - говорит футболист с еле скрываемой улыбкой. - Но ты должен пойти со мной.

\- Да, конечно, - шепотом говорит Гарри. - Я сейчас, только быстро оденусь.

Луи тихо смеется, быстро выходя из комнаты. Но мгновение спустя он возвращается с небольшой обернутой в цветную бумагу коробкой.

\- Счастливого Рождества, - говорит он радостно, ставя коробку на колени Гарри.

\- Луи, что это? - с волнением в голосе произносит Гарри, глядя на подарок со смесью сомнения и неверия. - Я... Я не могу это принять. И у меня даже нет подарка для тебя!

Луи только отмахивается, тут же садясь на кровать Гарри:

\- Ты согласился поехать со мной и провел весь день, играя с моими сестрами. Разве ты не заслужил за это подарок?

\- Ну ладно, - медленно соглашается Гарри, рассматривая коробку.

\- Ну давай, открывай уже, - нетерпеливо просит Луи, и Гарри смеется в ответ.

Он отрывает оберточную бумагу как можно медленнее. Когда он, наконец, освобождает подарок от бумаги, он почти падает в обморок от того, что лежит внутри.

Гарри краснеет еще больше, хотя куда уже сильнее, доставая из коробки красно-белый джерри Manchester United.

\- Переверни его, - мягко просит Луи, и Гарри не в силах сдержать восхищение, когда он видит фамилию "Томлинсон" и номер семнадцать, напечатанный на спине. Подарок также включает в себя пару черных шорт для разминки, которые Гарри мгновенно надевает. Он снимает футболку и поверх голого тела надевает джерри.

\- Спасибо, - шепчет он, упиваясь прекрасным ощущением легкости ткани на голом теле.

\- Теперь ты мой настоящий фанат, - усмехнувшись, говорит в ответ Луи. - Пойдем, я отведу тебя кое-куда, - нетерпеливо говорит он.

***

Кое-что оказывается ничем иным, как домашний стадион Keepmoat команды Донкастер Роверс.

Луи поспешно ведет его через извилистые коридоры, и, наконец, они выходят на поле, которое, было странным образом освещено. Когда он спрашивает Луи об этом, полузащитник просто пожимает плечами, объясняя тем, что "у него тут свои связи".

\- Ходят слухи, что тебе не нравится футбол, - говорит Луи, доставая футбольный мяч из спортивной сумки.

Гарри моментально краснеет:

\- Что? Кто тебе об этом сказал?

\- Найл, - дразнит его Луи. Он подкидывает мяч в воздух и начинает мастерски жонглировать им. - Смотри, что я умею.

\- И что? - отвечает Гарри, смотря с ревностью на то, как Луи перекидывает мяч с ноги на ногу с относительной легкостью.

Луи только смеется в ответ.

\- Я думаю... причина, по которой тебе не нравится футбол, заключается в том, что ты не умеешь в него играть.

\- Найл просто пошутил, - тут же обиженно отвечает Гарри.

\- Он так же мне рассказал, что ты не прошел отбор в молодежную команду своей школы, и с тех пор ты так не любишь футбол.

\- Я прошел отбор, - утверждает Гарри, его голос звучит рассерженно, с ноткой обиды.

\- Ну, я так и понял, что ты не можешь действительно быть настолько плох в этом, - продолжает Луи, не обращая внимания на протесты Гарри. - Так что я подумал о том, почему бы нам не сыграть один на один? Просто так, чтобы убедиться, что ты сохранил былую форму.

Гарри хмурится:

\- Ты профессиональный футболист, Лу. Так что это будет несправедливо.

\- Я так и думал, что ты это скажешь, - делает замечание Луи, подбрасывая мяч вверх левой ногой, и тут же мастерски ловит его руками. - Но потом я подумал, что мы могли бы сыграть в штрафы. Найл как-то сказал мне, что в школе тебя пригласили в команду в качестве вратаря, но ты отказался.

\- Мне показалось, что вратарь - это скучно, - объясняет Гарри с гримасой на лице. - А они только и делали, что ставили меня на ворота, так как я был ужасен везде.

\- Неужели? - начинает подначивать его Луи.

Гарри обводит глазами поле и медленно говорит:

\- Ну, хорошо, я согласен, но ты должен мне пообещать, что не будешь дразнить меня, когда я проиграю.

Луи делает вид, что он сильно оскорблён:

\- Как ты мог так подумать обо мне, - отвечает он, доставая из сумки пару перчаток вратаря. - Ты начинаешь первым.

Гарри тяжело вздыхает. Он следит за тем, как Луи идет в конец поля, кладя мяч на маленький белый круг, откуда бьют пенальти.

\- Я же просил тебя не смеяться! - начинает тут же сердиться Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как Луи прикладывает руку к сердцу, извиняясь.

Он смотрит на мяч, делает глубокий вдох и легонько бьет, наблюдая, как мяч катится по траве и попадает прямо в руки футболисту.

\- Надо было бить сильнее! - кричит в ответ Луи, бросая мяч обратно.

Гарри опять вздыхает, мысленно настраиваясь на второй удар. Как и следовало ожидать, Луи ловит мяч так же легко, как и в первый раз. Вместо того, чтобы бросать мяч обратно, Луи бежит через поле к Гарри.

\- Попробуй ударить сильнее, - объясняет он, кладя руку на бедро Гарри, заставляя того немного напрячь колени. - Просто в этот раз попробуй ударить посильнее, вот и все.

Гарри нервно поправляет волосы, когда Луи опускается на колени перед ним, хватая правую ногу Гарри и поворачивая его так, чтобы она стояла параллельно мячу.

\- Вот так, - говорит он бодро, вставая, и тут же бежит трусцой в сторону ворот. - Теперь можешь бить.

Гарри кивает, его мозг все еще сосредоточен на мягких прикосновениях пальцев Луи. Ведь сегодня последний день декабря и сейчас немного холодно, но у него такое чувство, как будто его кожа горит в огне. Луи должно быть жарко, когда он поднимает свою рубашку вверх, чтобы вытереть пот со лба.

Гарри открывается великолепная картина немного обнаженного живота футболиста. Он тяжело сглатывает. Гарри делает несколько шагов назад для разбега. Луи поднимает два больших пальца вверх, говоря о том, что он - молодец, и Гарри делает удар ногой по мячу. К сожалению, он не рассчитывает силу удара, и его тело вдруг поднимается в воздух, и он плашмя падает на траву.

Он сильно ударяется головой.

Сквозь шум в ушах, он слышит, как Луи в панике кричит его имя, но он не в силах двигаться.

Гарри просто лежит и тихонько стонет.

Через мгновение, Луи склоняется над ним, спрашивая, в порядке ли он, стараясь скрыть смех.

\- Я забил? - спрашивает он медленно, морщась от боли, когда Луи помогает ему встать.

\- К сожалению, нет, - отвечает со смехом Луи, кивая головой в сторону трибун за воротами. - Хотя ты скорее всего попал бы кому-то в голову.

\- Ты обещал, что не будешь смеяться, - ворчит Гарри, стараясь скрыть пылающие щеки кудряшками.

\- Ты в порядке?

Гарри моргает, он не в состоянии ответить на вопрос. Губы полузащитника всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственных, и он не может отвести взгляд от таких манящих губ. Луи молчит и с волнением смотрит на Гарри.

Сердце Гарри трепещет от волнения, он должен сделать это.

Глаза Луи моментально темнеют, зрачки расширены от желания, и Гарри тоже хочет. Он хочет большего...

Луи подходит ближе, пространство между ними сокращается, как вдруг неожиданно включается пульверизатор, и холодная струя воды попадает в шею Гарри.

Они отскакивают друг от друга, момент упущен, и Луи громко ругается:

\- Кто, черт возьми, включил пульверизатор? - кричит он.

\- А кто, черт возьми, кинул нас, и теперь играет за Манчестер Юнайтед? - тут же в ответ кричит мужской голос, и Луи моментально узнает его.

\- Иди в жопу, Стэнли, - говорит Луи.

\- Лучше иди сюда, мерзавец!

Парень, перекрыв пульверизатор, тут же выбегает на поле. Он и Луи обнимаются долгое время. Луи начинает шептать ему что-то на ухо, и они в ответ начинают громко смеяться.

\- Гарри, познакомься, это - Стэн Лукас, - говорит Луи, хлопая Стэна по спине. - Он - один из моих бывших товарищей по команде и также, по совместительству, мой лучший друг.

Стэн высовывает язык, тут же хватая Луи на руки.

Двое парней начинают борьбу, все еще продолжая счастливо смеяться. Гарри еле выдавливает приветливую улыбку, чувствуя себя "третьим колесом".

\- Ты не говорил мне, что знаком с Гарри Стайлсом, - говорит с упреком Стэн, протягивая руку. - Приятно познакомиться, мистер Стайлс. Вы - легенда.

Гарри вспыхивает от неожиданного внимания к своей персоне, пожимая руку Стэна с неуверенным "Привет". Стэн широко улыбается и в знак приветствия хлопает Гарри по спине.

\- Так откуда ты узнал, что мы будем здесь? - спрашивает Луи, возвращая внимание к себе.

Стэн закатывает глаза:

\- Поступил специальный приказ, чтобы стадион был открыт и освещен в три часа ночи. Какой придурок еще может припереться в три часа ночи на стадион? Вот я сразу же и подумал о тебе.

Луи ухмыляется:

\- Ладно, все, успокойся.

\- Гарри, так как ты познакомился с прекрасным Лу? - спрашивает Стэн.

Теперь настает очередь Гарри ухмыляться.

\- Меня вытянул на матч Man United один из моих товарищей по группе, - объясняет он, пожимая плечами. - Это было ужасно, но Луи был хорош, столько подряд забитых мячей я еще не видел.

Стэн восхищенно смеется.

\- Это да, Луи просто красавчик. Он мастерски умеет забивать голы моей команде.

Гарри кидает непонимающий взгляд на Луи, и тот вздыхает:

\- Стэн - фанат Ливерпуля, и он еще не простил меня за те голы, которые я забил в их ворота.

\- Это верно, - говорит с гордостью Стэн, делая вид, что прослезился. - Мой лучший друг... кровавый Mans. Это ужасно.

Гарри смеется, хотя уже начинает немного дрожать от промозглого декабрьского ветра.

\- Эй, пойдемте внутрь, хоть там согреемся немного, - говорит Луи, кидая обеспокоенный взгляд на Гарри.

Стэн кивает в знак согласия, извиняясь за то, что заставил их стоять на морозе. Гарри лишь пожимает плечами, стараясь сильно не дрожать по пути в раздевалку.

Оказавшись внутри, Луи ведет Гарри в сторону уборной и поручает тому сунуть руки под горячую струю воды, пока он быстро сходит переодеться. Гарри кивает в ответ и с готовностью идет в сторону раковин. Он быстро регулирует воду, однако тут же слышит голос Стэна, который эхом разносится по всему заднему периметру шкафчиков и громкое "шшш" Луи в ответ. Отойдя от раковины, Гарри заходит за угол и удивляется, когда слышит свое имя в разговоре.

\- Послушай, я знаю, что тебе нравится этот парень. Это видно, - говорит Стэн, и Гарри чувствует, как надежда зарождается в его груди.

\- Что? - быстро переспрашивает его Луи. - Как ты можешь понять мои чувства, если даже я сам не могу разобраться в них?

Стэн глубоко вздыхает, его голос становится гораздо мягче, и он отвечает:

\- Потому что ты смотришь на него так же, как когда-то смотрел на меня.

\- Стэн, - говорит Луи, задыхаясь. - Ты знаешь, что это ничего не значило...

\- Да ладно, Лу, - прерывает его Стэн, его голос звучит с оттенком горечи. - Я знаю, ты никогда не чувствовал то же самое, что и я. Я принял это давно. Это просто... Ты не должен обманывать Гарри, потому что он не заслуживает этого. Ты должен сделать выбор, и я думаю, мы оба знаем, кого ты на самом деле выберешь.

\- Гарри не должен знать об этом, - сразу же отвечает Луи. - Он не поймет меня, если я ему все расскажу. Он не поймет, и ты не должен ничего говорить ему, Стэн.

Гарри вздрагивает, когда Луи со злостью хлопает одним из шкафчиков:

\- Черт возьми, Стэн, я не люблю Гарри, - почти выплевывает эти слова Луи. - Я его едва знаю! А Эйден он... мне хорошо с ним. Это просто секс, никаких глупых чувств, и это то, чего я хочу. Гарри... он другой.

\- Я просто думаю, что ты не до конца честен с самим собой, Лу, - отвечает странно спокойным голосом Стэн. - Я знаю, через что ты прошел, когда был в молодежном лагере, но ты не можешь искренне верить, что...

\- Я могу поверить во все, что захочу, - говорит Луи, хлопая шкафчиком еще раз. - Разговор окончен. Пошел вон отсюда.

\- Луи, я...

\- Я сказал, пошел вон!

Стэн начинает что-то говорить в ответ, но Гарри не слышит его, он быстро возвращается обратно к раковине, по его щекам текут слезы. Он так чертовски глуп. Он на мгновение поверил, что великолепный футболист как Луи Томлинсон обратит на него свое внимание? Он взял его с собой в эту поездку, потому что он любит его? Хотел... поцеловать его? Он нажимает пять раз на пузырек с жидким мылом и жестко начинает тереть руки, видя, как те тут же краснеют. Он идиот. Жалкий, влюбленный идиот.

\- Гарри? - в голосе Луи слышно беспокойство, отчего ему становится физически плохо. - Ты закончил?

Полузащитник выходит из-за угла, на его лице улыбка, как будто не было никакого разговора со Стэном. Он кладет руку на плечо Гарри, но тут же замечает в зеркале, красные заплаканные глаза.

\- Гарри... Иисусе, ты...

\- Зачем ты привез меня сюда? - шипит Гарри, смакуя короткую вспышку боли, которая появляется в глазах Луи.

\- Гарри, о чем ты говоришь? - медленно спрашивает Луи.

\- Зачем ты привез меня сюда? - повторяет он. - Если я даже не нравлюсь тебе?

Луи моргает:

\- Конечно ты мне нравишься, кудряшка. Мы ведь друзья, не так ли?

\- Да, мы друзья, - с этими словами Гарри толкает в грудь Луи. - Супер клевые, чертовы друзья!

Луи тянется к его руке, но он вырывает ее прочь интуитивно:

\- Гарри, я... я не понимаю?

Гарри просто горько смеется, бросая полотенце на пол.

\- Расскажи мне об Эйдене, - просит он, его голос сочится сарказмом и презрением.

Футболист на мгновение растерялся, но, увидев обвинительный взгляд Гарри, решает продолжить:

\- Эйден писатель, он пишет статьи для журнала, - объясняет он с улыбкой. - Мы познакомились этим летом, когда я впервые переехал в Манчестер.

Гарри щурится.

\- И ты его любишь?

\- Гарри, это несправедливо, - отвечает сразу же Луи.

\- Ты. Его. Любишь? - повторяет он.

Луи чувствует себя неловко. Он никогда не задумывался об этом.

\- Я... Я не знаю. Может быть?

\- Может быть - это не ответ, - рычит Гарри, сокращая расстояние между ними.

Луи тут же сжимается под его взглядом, его голубые глаза смотрят на него с болью и растерянностью, и Гарри просто не понимает, как он был слеп. Он ненавидит в себе чувство одиночества, беспомощности.

Все эти месяцы, которые он провел с Луи, он верил ему. И теперь он понимает, что тот его просто использовал.

\- Поцелуй меня, - требует Гарри, наблюдая за футболистом, рот которого открывается от удивления.

\- Что?

\- Поцелуй меня, - снова говорит он, быстро сокращая расстояние между ними. - Как ты и хотел тогда, на поле.

Они стоят совершенно неподвижно, рот Луи всего в нескольких сантиметров от его собственного, он видит, как тот рвано вдыхает. Они стоят так близко, что Гарри может чувствовать воздух на губах, слышать громкий стук сердца, который не является его собственным.

\- Я не могу, - говорит тихо Луи, поворачивая голову и отходя к раковине.

Весь гнев, который был в нем, он вкладывает в единственное слово:

\- Я так и думал. Пока.

Луи выглядит совершенно разбитым, маленьким и слабым:

\- Я отвезу тебя на вокзал утром, - отвечает он с дрожью в голосе, стараясь не встречаться с глазами Гарри.

\- Да пошел ты, - кричит ему Гарри. - Я вызову такси.

***

Луи отправил Гарри около сотни текстовых сообщений во время двухчасовой поездки на поезде из Cheshire East, которые Гарри послушно игнорирует. 

Он выключает свой телефон полностью, даже не смотрит на него, пока не прибывает на станцию в Вилмслоу. Его мама, конечно, сильно удивилась, получив звонок от сына в пять часов утра из города, который находится в двадцати минутах езды, но она соглашается отправить Робина на вокзал, чтобы он забрал Гарри.

Гарри любит Робина. Он тихий и немного хмурый, но он не задал ни одного вопроса, даже когда Гарри вытирает слезы, когда они проезжают мимо большого биллборда "Манчестер Юнайтед" последний сезон.

Его мама немного более чувствительна, хотя она обнимает его с радостью, когда он проходит через дверной проем, и он может видеть, что ее глаза полны беспокойства.

\- Что ты делал в Донкастере, милый? - спрашивает она. - Ты же знаешь, мы не любим Йоркширских родственников.

\- Я был с другом, - отвечает он мягко, слезы начинают скапливаться в уголках его изумрудных глаз. - И я думал, что я ему нравлюсь. Фактически, я был совершенно уверен в этом, но..

Он делает небольшую паузу, подавляя громкое рыдание.

\- Оказывается, он видел во мне только друга.

\- Ох, милый, - мама тяжело выдыхает, обнимая его крепко-крепко. - Я так сожалею, что у вас не получилось. Луи казался мне таким прекрасным молодым человеком.

Гарри отодвигается, моргая в недоумении.

\- Как ты узнала?

Его мама тепло улыбается.

\- Найл много что мне рассказывает, дорогой, - объясняет она, щелкая его по носу. - Я знала о вашей симпатии в течение нескольких месяцев.

Гарри тяжело вздыхает, уткнувшись в ее плечо.

\- Все в прошлом, - бормочет он. - Луи ясно дал понять, что он не собирался выбирать меня.

Его мама осторожно гладит его по спине, говоря: 

\- Луи не надо выбрать, милый. Ему разрешено иметь парня и друга независимо от того, насколько сильно ты хочешь быть с ним.

У Гарри есть пунктик, который он никогда не нарушает. 

\- Я просто не думаю, что могу быть его другом прямо сейчас, - говорит он честно.

\- Должно пройти достаточно времени, чтобы твои раны на сердце затянулись, мой дорогой, - мудро отвечает Энн. - А сейчас давай, быстро иди переодевайся, а я к этому времени разогрею жаркое, хорошо?

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Гарри со слезами на глазах.

\- И я люблю тебя, - отвечает она, направляясь в сторону кухни. - И Гарри?

\- Да, мам?

\- Я рада, что ты вернулся домой.

 

## Match 18. 26 Dec vs Newcastle United

Когда Гарри возвращается вечером домой после проведенного с сестрой дня, он сразу же замечает Робина, сидящего в гостиной и кричащего на телик.

\- Матч, - мудро говорит Джемма, опуская сумки на стол в прихожей. - Какой счет, Робин? - кричит она, качая головой, когда Робин озвучивает ей счет "3:1, Ньюкасл ведет".

Гарри непонимающе смотрит на Джемму, когда она объясняет:

\- Это означает, что Красные Дьяволы скользнули вниз на второе место по турнирной таблице, и Ливерпуль теперь на первом.

\- Чёртов Томлинсон, куда ты бьешь, - гневно кричит Робин. - Быстрее бегите в защиту, вы, ленивые ублюдки! Если Руни не попадет сейчас со штрафного, я сделаю это сам!

Гарри заходит на кухню и нервно наливает себе стакан воды, слушая, как Робин материт игроков еще несколько минут до окончания матча.

Он допивает воду, затем медленно идет в гостиную и садится рядом отчимом. Сейчас как раз время пресс-конференции после игры. Ван Гаал сидит перед журналистами, смотря на всех величественным взглядом. Он как всегда одет в клубный шарф и темное пальто с поднятым воротником, по нему видно, что он явно разочарован результатом. Он отвечает на несколько вопросов о сборной стратегии для остальной части сезона, практике, схемах и тому подобному, и это все очень скучно... то есть, пока репортер не задает следующий вопрос.

\- Новая звезда футбола, Луи Томлинсон, недавно был замечен ссорящимся на публике с Эйденом Гримшоу, обозревателем журнала "ОК", - она продолжает говорить, но по лицу Ван Гаала было заметно, что он с трудом скрывает презрение. - Это правда, что проблемы в их отношениях, возможно, были обусловлены плохим выступлением полузащитника в сегодняшнем матче?

\- Это его личная жизнь, и он сам разберется в ней, - делает хладнокровно замечание Ван Гаал. - Один плохой день не должен дискредитировать чудеса, которые он делает для команды.

Репортер хмурится:

\- Так вы не верите, что разбитое сердце было решающим фактором провальной игры сегодня?

Вздохнув с досадой, Ван Гаал отвечает:

\- Единственное, о чем сейчас скорбит Томлинсон - это сегодняшний результат. Он останется в стартовом составе, это мое решение.

После этих слов, конференция подходит к концу, и тут же начинается местный турнир по регби.

Робин выключает телик и поворачивается, чтобы передать Гарри пульт.

\- Возможно, тебе следует поговорить с ним, Гарри, - вздыхая, отвечает он. - Ты же его друг.

\- Мы не друзья, - отвечает лаконично Гарри, поднимаясь с дивана, и идет по лестнице вверх.

_Он для меня никогда не был другом._   


 

## Match 19. 28 Dec vs Tottenham Hotspur

Гарри делает еще один глубокий глоток из своей пинты и доблестно пытается игнорировать возгласы друзей вокруг себя.

\- И Томлинсон теряет мяч снова, - делает замечание диктор. - Он действительно ужасен в последнее время, не так ли?

\- В этих двух последних матчах, это точно, - соглашается с ним другой диктор, замолкая на минуту, смотря за тем, как судья делает движения руками в сторону боковой линии. - И вот происходит то, чего мы так ждали: Ван Гаал подает сигнал о замене. Похоже, это будет Феллени снова, и Красные дьяволы не в восторге от этого.

\- Прошло шестьдесят пять минут, и счет по прежнему один-один, интересно, что может предложить бельгиец на данный момент?

Другой диктор качает головой на экране:

\- Не так много, - печально отвечает он. - Болельщики "красных" надеются, что Руни или Ван Перси забьют еще один гол или, может быть, два. Но они не сравнятся с Томлинсоном.

\- Чертов Томлинсон! - кричат болельщики Тоттенхэм, и следом все остальные в пабе начинают поддерживать его.

\- Игнорируй их, Хаз, - говорит Найл, наклоняясь, чтобы осторожно коснуться его плеча.

\- Все хорошо, Найл, - отвечает Гарри, скрипя зубами. - Все нормально.

Найл хмурится:

\- Приятель, я не знаю, что произошло между тобой и Луи, но ты должен это все исправить. Бедный парень так страдает, он даже не может играть нормально. Уэлбек нашел его плачущим в раздевалке на следующий день.

\- Это не моя вина, - бормочет Гарри, уныло уставившись на свой стакан с пивом.

\- Может быть, - говорит Найл. - Но вы, ребят, обязаны поговорить друг с другом, потому что я устал от вашего дерьма.

Гарри ничего не говорит, он просто отчаянно кусает свою нижнюю губу и смотрит обратно на экран. Он вздыхает с облегчением, когда спустя несколько минут ван Перси забивает гол, и Манчестер Юнайтед выигрывают.

\- Дэвид пригласил меня на новогоднюю вечеринку, - говорит Найл, как только они встают, чтобы уйти. - У меня уже есть планы с Барбс, и он дал мне два билета на всякий случай. Я думаю, ты должен пойти.

Гарри горько смеется, платя бармену и запихивая бумажник в карман пальто.

\- С кем я должен, по-твоему, пойти?

Найл начинает иронично улыбаться:

\- Говоря о томящихся от любви коллегах по группе, я слышал, что Зейн свободен.

***

Найл, оказывается, был абсолютно прав - Зейн полностью свободен в канун Нового года.

Гарри умоляет Зейна почти три дня, и тот, наконец, соглашается пойти с ним.

Когда они подъезжают к шикарному отелю, где проходит вечеринка, их тут же проводят к специальному лифту, который доставляет их на 48 этаж. Этаж представляет собой большую комнату с множеством баров, огромным танцполом, с кучей всяких диванчиков и так же с несколькими частными номерами, расположенными вниз по коридору и налево.

На часах почти десять, и комната уже забита до отказа. Тут есть спортсмены, музыканты, радио и телеведущие и многие другие. Зейн почти сразу же берет один из бокалов у официанта, плотоядно смотря на стайку моделей. Он лаконично говорит Гарри, направляясь в сторону одного из баров:

\- Еще увидимся.

Гарри тяжело вздыхает - теперь он в одиночестве. Он идет в противоположном направлении к другому бару, который, к счастью, чуть менее многолюден. Он устало садится на барный стул, заказывает ром с колой и удивляется, когда кто-то хлопает его по плечу и говорит: 

\- Гарри Стайлс? Привет, я твой фанат!

Он поворачивается назад, уже готовый позировать для очередной фотографии с кем-нибудь, но не тут-то было. Что ж, он, конечно, не подготовлен к встречи с Дэвидом чертовым Бекхэмом, который протягивает ему руку для знакомства. Гарри колеблется меньше секунды, встает и пожимает руку Дэвиду.

\- Я твой большой поклонник, - говорит тот, в то время как Гарри старается быть вежливым. Ведь не каждый день происходят такие вот знакомства. - Ладно, я пошутил, - продолжает с улыбкой Дэвид. - Я недавно просматривал фотографии и случайно увидел тебя сидящим на "Олд Траффорд". По твоему лицу было заметно, что тебе там было скучно.

Гарри в ответ смеется, он не ожидал, что Дэвид окажется таким приятным собеседником:

\- Положа руку на сердце, скажу честно, мне не очень нравится футбол. Я присутствовал там только ради поддержки некоторых моих друзей по команде.

\- Ты хороший друг, уважаю, - отвечает Дэвид. - Эмм, я могу сфотографироваться с тобой, мои дети просто сойдут с ума от счастья?

\- Без проблем, - они просят проходящего мимо мужчину сфотографировать их, Дэвид и Гарри широко улыбаются глядя в объектив.

Дэвид тут же благодарит Гарри:

\- Я могу присоединиться к тебе? Если ты, конечно, не против.

Они разговаривают о музыке, о своих профессиях, Гарри рассказывает ему немного про тур, а Дэвид жалуется ему о провальном выступление его команды этим летом на чемпионате мира по футболу.

\- На самом деле, я рассчитывал поехать в Бразилию этим летом, - признается Гарри, смущенно улыбаясь.

\- Я тоже должен был быть там, - отвечает Дэвид. - Но у Виктории оказались другие планы.

\- Ты и Виктория вместе уже так долго, в чем ваш секрет?

\- Вау, сам Гарри Стайлс просит у меня совета? - дразнит его Дэвид, делая глоток из своего бокала. - Как его зовут?

Гарри смущенно опускает голову:

\- Я не могу сказать.

\- Ладно, хорошо, я не буду настаивать, - легко отвечает экс-футболист. - Я всегда был влюблен в Викторию, или "Posh Spice", кем она была до меня, на самом деле, я попросил одного человека познакомить меня с ней, когда я играл за Юнайтед. Мы встретились в раздевалке, я был отвратительно потным, но, оказывается, она уже была полностью очарована мною. Она начала приходить на все мои игры, хотя тоже не была большой поклонницей футбола. Прошло пять игр, и я был безнадежно влюблен. Я буду вечно благодарен человеку, который нас познакомил.

Дэвид аккуратно гладит Гарри по плечу, стараясь тем самым успокоить его.

\- Я полагаю, моим советом будет - всегда рисковать. Попробуй еще раз, если не получилось с первого. Если тебя тянет к этому человеку, даже если он обидел тебя в прошлом, ты должен дать ему еще один шанс. Ведь ты никогда не сможешь забыть его, у вас есть что-то общее, только ваше, и вот почему я думаю, что Виктория и я до сих пор счастливы. Мы любим друг друга, и мы не забываем, что у нас есть нечто особенное. Наша любовь.

Гарри тихо вздыхает, его сердце трепещет в груди от услышанных слов. Ведь на самом деле не может быть такого сходства между их и его историй любви. Дэвид и его жена счастливы, у них четверо детей, а он одинок... в канун Нового года, как это было и раньше. Ему приходит смс, и Гарри сразу же замечает, что прошло уже достаточно много времени. Он спрашивает Дэвида, присутствует ли Виктория на вечеринке.

Мужчина задумчиво смотрит в толпу и кивает в ответ.

\- Ну, тогда, вам лучше пойти и найти ее, - отвечает Гарри. - Скоро полночь.

\- Ах, ты прав, - говорит Дэвид, мельком взглянув на часы. Он одергивает пиджак и пожимает руку Гарри еще раз. - Хорошо, что мы встретились с тобой, Гарри Стайлс. Было очень приятно поболтать.

\- Я тоже рад знакомству, - соглашается Гарри, находясь в полном восторге от легендарного шарма Дэвида Бекхэма.

Дэвид улыбается, похлопывая того по плечу:

\- Кем бы он ни был, поверь, он того стоит.

И прежде, чем Гарри находит, что ответить, тот уходит, исчезая в толпе.

***

Гарри уходит из бара после того, как допивает свой напиток. Он идет вниз по лестнице, чтобы осмотреть нижние уровни, которые так же предсказуемо многолюдны, как и верхние. Он ищет глазами своего коллегу по группе, но не находит никаких признаков Зейна. Вероятно, он в одном из частных номеров, в окружении своих новых друзей-моделей. Гарри грустно вздыхает, продолжая небрежно идти сквозь толпу.

По пути он останавливается и болтает с несколькими старыми знакомыми, хотя понимает, что их разговоры скучны. Гарри замечает широкие двойные двери в конце комнаты, и, вероятно, они выходят на большой балкон.

На улице очень холодно, но это намного лучше, чем оказаться в ловушке среди людей, которых ты не знаешь, и поэтому он дует теплым воздухом на свои руки, тут же кладя их в карманы брюк в надежде согреться.

\- О, привет, Гарри, - раздается знакомый голос с другого конца балкона, потрясая Гарри настолько, что тот почти срывается через край (трагичный конец, это так мило).

\- Давид, - приветствует он, пересекая пространство между ними, прислоняясь спиной к перилам. - Как ты?

\- Честно? Я очень... comó se dice... расстроен? - отвечает испанец, глядя на панораму Лондона с грустными стеклянными глазами. - Я чувствую себя немного потерянным в этой толпе.

Гарри кивает, глядя угрюмо вдаль.

\- Я чувствую себя немного потерянным здесь, в Англии, - признается он, барабаня пальцами по перилам. - Язык, народ, la comida... это все не то, к чему я привык, но это моя работа.

\- По кому скучаешь ты больше всего? - спрашивает Гарри.

\- По моей девушке, - легко отвечает Давид. - Она вернулась в Испанию, так как там ее работа, а я остался здесь. Но я... Я хочу сейчас быть с ней, а не на этой вечеринке.

Испанец поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, его зеленые глаза остры и пытливы.

\- А по кому  _ты_  сейчас скучаешь больше всего, cantantito?

Cantantito... маленькая певица, Гарри понимает, что не напрасно изучал испанский несколько лет назад.

\- Я не знаю, - ответил он честно. - За последние несколько месяцев я понял, что счастлив только с одним человеком, но у нас так и ничего не сложилось.

\- Ах да, pobre Луи. Он тоже отпустил своего амиго.

\- Я слышал об этом, - говорит Гарри, нервно запуская руку в свои кудри. - Я не хочу быть просто его  _амиго_.

\- Так скажи ему об этом, - отвечает Давид, пожимая плечами, как будто это так просто.

\- Я так и сделал, - объясняет Гарри, вспоминая о своей злополучной поездке в Донкастере и его крик: "Поцелуй меня" в раздевалке Keepmoat Stadium. - Но он не хочет отношений. Я имею в виду, зачем я ему? Он любит футбол. Это его единственная настоящая любовь.

\- Футбол - это не самое главное в жизни, - говорит де Хеа. - Это наша работа, не наша обязанность. В сердце всегда есть место для настоящей любви.

\- Мы живем в двух разных мирах, Давид, - говорит мягко Гарри. - Я не могу все время притворяться, чтобы понять, нужен я ему или нет.

\- Моя девушка - певица, ты, наверное, знаешь. Эдерн любит музыку, и я люблю спорт. Мы разные, но я все равно продолжаю ее любить. Порой бывает, мы не понимает друг друга, но мы любим друг друга, несмотря ни на что.

Гарри только кивает в ответ.

\- Es posible, Гарри, - говорит де Хеа, и, конечно, Гарри знает, что это за фраза. - Во-первых, ты должен попробовать еще раз.

Это должен быть знак, подумал он, вспоминая, что Давид сказал ему ту же самую фразу в раздевалке.

\- Я собираюсь пойти и найти Луи, - говорит он вслух. - Попробую поговорить с ним, по крайней мере.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, - говорит Давид, мягко улыбаясь в ответ. - Когда я его последний раз видел его, он был на крыше.

\- Спасибо, и с Новым годом тебя, - искренне говорит Гарри, оставив испанца на балконе, под первые фейерверки в тихой ночи.

Когда он достигает лестницы, его сердце начинает стучать громко в груди, и перспектива увидеть Луи снова становится все менее привлекательной, так как его нервы взяли верх над ним.

С его места в дальнем конце комнаты видно фактически всех, в конечном счете, он замечает и знакомую копну темных волос. Луи мягко подпевает песням с ярким цветным коктейлем в руке, и его руки обернуты вокруг талии брюнета, который выглядит, мягко говоря, пьяным, но все же относящегося неодобрительно к выходкам футболиста.

\- Гарри! - Приветствует его Луи издалека. Он начинает быстро приближаться, отталкивая обиженного парня и укладывая обе руки на талию Гарри вместо этого. Он абсолютно пьян. Гарри хмурится, когда часть напитка Луи попадает на рукав его жакета. - Ох, Гарри, я так скучал по тебе, - говорит Луи, целуя того в шею. - Ты был так зол на меня, ты бросил меня там одного, и мне было так о-о-очень грустно.

Гарри мягко улыбается в ответ:

\- Ах, так ты тот самый Гарри, - зрачки незнакомца становятся темными, а взгляд неприветливым. - Я Эйден.

Гарри моргает, тут же мягко отталкивая от себя Луи.

\- Ну что ж, привет, - говорит он достаточно дружелюбно, протягивая руку.

Эйден смотрит на руку Гарри с явно выраженным презрением и улыбается почти победно, когда Луи, спотыкаясь, отходит от Гарри и начинает прижиматься к нему.

\- Он выбрал меня, ты знаешь, - отвечает с иронией Эйден.

Гарри поднимает бровь:

\- Выбрал для чего именно? - спрашивает он, грустно улыбаясь. - Чтобы непринужденно трахаться на стороне? Ты ничего не значишь для него. 

\- Это неправда, - отвечает Эйден, хотя его голос колеблется. - Он любит меня.

Гарри просто кивает.

\- Он когда-нибудь говорил тебе об этом?

\- Да пошел ты! - шипит в ответ Эйден, отвечая на его вопрос. - Зачем ты вообще приперся сюда?

\- Я просто хотел поговорить с Луи, - честно отвечает Гарри. - Чтобы извиниться перед ним, на самом деле, и спросить его, не против ли он, чтобы мы снова были друзьями.

\- Конечно, мы друзья! - бормочет Луи, протягивая руку к Гарри. - Я люблю тебя, кудрявый.

Гарри победно улыбается.

Эйден замирает, его глаза с удивлением смотрят на Луи.

\- Но ты ведь любишь меня, верно? - спрашивает он, его голос дрожит.

\- Мм, да, - отвечает с легкостью Луи. - Люблю твой член.

Эйден выглядит опустошённым, бормоча что-то вроде: 

\- Ты просто пьяный, Лу. Вот и все.

Гарри прикусывает губу и смотрит в сторону.

\- Я пойду, думаю, мне пора.

Эйден даже не отвечает, только стискивает зубы и неохотно кивает, пьяный футболист по-прежнему в его объятиях и радостно хихикает.

\- Пока, Гарри! - говорит Луи, в то время как Эйден еле держит себя в руках.

\- Пока, Лу, - отвечает он тихо, оборачиваясь и пробираясь обратно к выходу из комнаты.

Он достает телефон и отправляет Зейну несколько сообщений, пока идет к лифтам, но ни на одно из которых его коллега по группе не отвечает. Вздохнув поглубже, он нажимает на кнопку "лобби", бесстрастно наблюдая, как двери медленно закрываются перед ним. Он вздыхает еще раз, когда чья-то рука останавливает их, и лифт открывается еще раз. Дэвид и Виктория Бекхэм стоят в коридоре.

\- Итак, мы снова встретились, - дразнит его Дэвид, когда он и его жена заходят в лифт. - Вик, это прекрасный Гарри, я тебе о нем рассказывал.

\- Очень приятно познакомиться, - говорит Виктория. Она протягивает руку, которую Гарри нежно пожимает с широко раскрытыми от неверия глазами.

\- Ну, как там у тебя на романтическом фронте? - спрашивает Дэвид, понимающе улыбаясь.

Гарри вздыхает в третий раз за минуту.

\- К сожалению, объект моей любви был катастрофически пьян, а также он был с его другом, которому он, э-э... отдает преимущество.

\- Ах, так он был на вечеринке, - спрашивает Дэвид, его глаза блестели с интересом. Он шипит громкое "ой", когда его жена шлепает его по руке.

\- Не мешай, дорогой, - начинает ругаться Виктория.

Она смотрит на Гарри с понимаем и чем-то еще, что Гарри не может разобрать.

\- Вот тебе маленький совет от меня, дорогой. Мужчины часто непростительно глупы, когда дело доходит до чувств. Я знаю об этом, поверь, я живу с одним.

Она игнорирует протесты мужа и продолжает:

\- Но, если ты нашел хорошего человека, очень важно, чтобы ты не дал ему уйти. До тех пор, пока это не станет действительно безнадежно, ты должен бороться за любовь.

Лифт громко объявляет о своем прибытии на нужный уровень, и Виктория наклоняется близко, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:

\- Особенно, если это новый полузащитник Man United, с которым я недавно видела вас. Вы прекрасная пара.

Виктория выходит из лифта, кладя руку на талию мужа.

Он подходит к стойке регистрации, где консьерж отеля с радостью вызывает его машину за дополнительную плату ("оживленная ночь, сэр, вы понимаете"). Гарри не жалуется, только устало вздыхает и достает наличные. Он садится на диван и ждет машину, которую подгоняют через пару минут.

Водитель вежливый и веселый, он подпевает некоторым старым хитам, когда везет Гарри обратно в его квартиру в Kensington residence. Единственная его вина - это отвлекающий красный брелок, который свисает с зеркала заднего вида. Когда Гарри спрашивает, что это такое, человек поворачивает его вокруг, чтобы гордо показать логотип Манчестер Юнайтед.

Прекрасно.

Просто прекрасно.

***

Заходя в квартиру, Гарри набирает Джемме, которая поднимает трубку после первого гудка.

\- С Новым годом, милый, - весело отвечает она. - Разве ты не должен быть на какой-то модной тусовке в Найтсбридже?

\- Я рано ушел, - объясняет он лаконично.

\- Ах, проблемы с Луи? - делает вывод Джемма, и Гарри вздыхает в утверждение. - Найди себе другого футболиста, Гарри, и он сделает тебя счастливым.

\- Я не хочу другого, - жалуется Гарри, он в курсе, как пафосно это звучит.

\- О, Гарри, - говорит Джемма, и он слышит в ее голосе разочарование. - Оставь его, Луи Томлинсон - бессердечный ублюдок, - немного жестко говорит она. - Тебе нужно отдохнуть, милый.

\- Ладно, Джемм, - сонно отвечает Гарри, заходя на кухню, параллельно наливая стакан воды. - Я попробую.

\- Я люблю тебя, Гарри, и запомни, он не стоит твоих страданий.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Джемма, - он заканчивает разговор, откладывая телефон на кровать.

Вот тебе и Новый Год.

 

## Match 20. 10 Jan vs Southampton

Не удивительно, что Луи продолжает слать сообщение после новогодней вечеринки, но Гарри держится, он хочет сдержать свое обещание, которое дал Джемме. У него, в конце концов, есть чувство гордости. Он просто должен отдохнуть от всего дерьма, которое случилось с ним за последние два месяца.

Это легче сказать, чем сделать, однако.

Поэтому девять дней спустя, они с Найлом сидят в вип-ложе на "Олд Траффорд", и Гарри понимает, как скучал по этому. Он совершенно уверен, что Джемма не одобрит этот поступок.

Если конкретно говорить о поступке, Гарри в сомнениях. Он не знает, стоит ли ему надевать дерби, которое подарил ему Луи. Он может сделать это, чтобы гармонично смотреться с другими болельщиками, очевидно, не по какой-либо другой причине. Он выясняет, что если продолжит говорить это себе, то поверит.

Луи по-прежнему не выпускают на поле, и Гарри чувствует себя ужасно виноватым, так как он, на самом деле, никогда не предполагал, что его собственные проблемы повлияют на карьеру Луи, ведь несправедливо, что он в последнее время играет гораздо меньше остальных игроков Манчестер Юнайтед.

Гарри просто хочет поговорить с футболистом, желательно трезвым, но понимает, что в ту минуту, когда снова посмотрит в голубые глаза, он попадет в ту же ловушку, что и в первый раз.

Он тут же вспоминает скандальную статью, опубликованную журналом ОК! несколько дней назад, под названием "Что делать, если твой парень не любит тебя". Она написана, неудивительно, неким Эйденом Гримшоу, и совершенно очевидно, эта статья об их отношениях с Луи Томлинсоном. Гарри немного жаль Эйдена. Парень постоянно повторял "он выбрал меня" и "мое, мое, мое", когда Луи, очевидно, никогда не считал Эйдена своим бойфрендом. 

Он это понял еще тогда, когда случайно подслушал их разговор со Стэном в Донкастере. 

Последним советом в статье было "дать своему парню время подумать", и Гарри может только предположить, что Эйден в отчаянии. Гарри также предполагает, что статья (которая вызвала ажиотаж в СМИ) была основным фактором того, почему Луи Томлинсон в настоящее время не выходит на поле.

В конце, Man United побеждает со счетом 4-0 даже без помощи полузащитника, но с другой стороны это - Саутгемптон.

По Луи видно, что он расстроен, когда он с командой покидают поле. Тут и так ясно, что он хотел быть с ними.

И Гарри начинает винить себя.

***

Гарри и Найл решают пойти в их любимый местный паб после матча.

И поскольку судьба, по-видимому, ненавидит Гарри, Луи каким-то магическим образом тоже оказывается там.

Найл клянется, что он не имеет никакого отношения к этому, нервно косясь в сторону Давида де Хеи, когда они подходят к заказанному столу. Плюс, Луи сидит в баре с Дэнни Велбеком, который, на самом деле, оказывается еще одним старым знакомым Найла.

\- Почему бы тебе не пойти и не поговорить с ним? - говорит Найл.

Гарри глубоко вздыхает:

\- Я сильно сомневаюсь, что он захочет разговаривать со мной.

\- Да ладно тебе, amigo, ты только посмотри на него? - де Хеа, указывает в сторону Луи, который угрюмо сидит на стуле, облокотившись локтями на поверхность бара.

\- И что я ему скажу? - спрашивает Гарри, нахмурившись.

\- Ты идиот, но я люблю тебя, может быть хорошим началом, - предлагает Найл, пожимая плечами.

\- Или ты мог бы просто подойти и поцеловать его, - добавляет Давид. - Это очень романтично, не так ли?

Гарри снова вздыхает.

Он очень хотел бы сделать все так, как советуют ему парни, но, с другой стороны, он понимает, что Луи не поймет его.

\- Вы оба утверждаете, что Луи любит меня, - говорит Гарри. - Но он никогда и никому из вас не говорил этого.

Гарри тут же натыкается на два разъярённых взгляда.

\- Ладно, ладно, я поговорю с ним.

Джемма будет в ярости, когда узнает, что он не сдержал свое обещание, но, может быть, она постарается чуточку понять его.

Гарри неуверенно подходит к бару, садясь на барный стул рядом с Луи, стараясь того не задеть. Дэнни тут же спрыгивает со своего места, направляясь к столику Найла и Дэвида, и Гарри видит, как Луи смотрит на это все в замешательстве. Он прочищает горло, наблюдая, как тот поворачивается на табурете и моргает от удивления.

Луи нерешительно улыбается, приветствуя его мягким "привет".

\- Привет, - медленно отвечает Гарри. - Эм, как ты?

Луи горько усмехается:

\- Разве не видно??

Гарри нервно сглатывает.

\- Я... я сожалею. Я чувствую, что это все - моя вина.

\- Боже, нет, - яростно отвечает Луи, его голос смягчается, когда он видит испуганные глаза Гарри. - Ты не сделал абсолютно ничего плохого, Гарри.

Он делает паузу и тяжело вздыхает, Гарри показывает ему жестом, чтобы тот продолжал.

\- В глубине своего сознания, я понимал, что обманываю тебя, особенно, когда у меня уже был Эйден. И Эйден... ну, он был всего лишь моей глупой попыткой отвлечься от чувств, которые были у меня к тебе. 

\- Чувств? - еле слышно произносит Гарри, его сердце начинает сильно биться в груди. - У тебя есть чувства ко мне?

Луи оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, голубые глаза пронзительны, как никогда.

\- Давай просто скажем так, когда ты попросил меня поцеловать тебя, я... Я просто... в свои двадцать три, я никогда и никого не хотел поцеловать так отчаянно, как тебя.

\- И почему же ты тогда не поцеловал меня, если так хотел?

\- Потому что я был напуган, - признается Луи. - А еще потому, что ты внезапно появился в моей жизни, и, как ни странно, я хотел, чтобы ты остался в ней.

\- Ты знаешь, - отвечает через секунду Гарри. - Один мудрый футболист недавно сказал мне, что если тебя постоянно тянет к определенному человеку, то это означает, что есть что-то между вами. Что-то неоспоримое.

Луи задумчиво смотрит на него: 

\- Ты думаешь, у нас есть что-то, милый Гарри?

\- Я думаю, есть. Люди постоянно твердят мне, чтобы я держался подальше от тебя, и все же я тут.

Луи, кусает губы, борясь с улыбкой:

\- Ты преследуешь меня?

\- Я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос, - отвечает с легкостью Гарри, напряжение тут же исчезает между ними.

Озорной блеск появляется в глазах Луи, он быстро встает, протягивая руку, спрашивая:

\- Ты мне доверяешь?

Гарри смотрит на него удивленными глазами.

\- Не говори так, как будто мы в каком-нибудь романтическом фильме. Всегда что-то страшное происходит с девушкой после того, как она отвечает "Да" на этот вопрос.

\- Хорошо, что ты не девушка, - возражает Луи, и Гарри действительно не может спорить с этим.

Они решают выйти через заднюю дверь, и, конечно, их тут же замечает Найл с товарищами Луи по команде, которые свистят и кричат им вслед.

Черный Bugatti Луи припаркован недалеко от тротуара, и несколько папарацци слоняются поблизости. Тут же вспыхивают несколько вспышек фотокамер, когда Луи и Гарри залазят быстро в машину. Хорошо, что Луи ездит достаточно быстро, и они через пару минут отрываются от них.

Гарри счастливо вздыхает, погружаясь в знакомое черное кожаное сидение и смотрит на улицы Манчестера, которые начинают постепенно погружаться в туман. "Это, конечно, не Лондон, но приятно," думает он. Быть с Луи снова... приятно.

\- Куда мы едем? – спрашивает с любопытством Гарри.

Луи таинственно улыбается.

\- Скоро увидишь, - уверяет он, смотря в зеркало заднего вида, когда они делают резкий поворот направо. - Это то место, где я могу все объяснить тебе должным образом.

Гарри лишь самодовольно кивает. Он надеется, что объяснение будет вполне приятным..

Через несколько минут Луи объявляет, что они приближаются к их конечному пункту назначения. 

\- Закрой глаза, ладно? - говорит он. - Или, можно, я завяжу тебе глаза твоим шарфом?

Гарри смешно надувает щечки, но неохотно снимает шелковую ткань с волос, и Луи ему завязывает глаза. Он чувствует, что Луи припарковал автомобиль. С водительской стороны дверь открывается, и Луи выходит. Мгновение спустя пассажирская дверь тоже распахиваются, и Луи аккуратно помогает ему выйти из машины.

Они идут в течение нескольких минут, холодный январский ветер забирается под пальто, заставляя Гарри слегка поежиться.

\- Окей, мы пришли, - быстро говорит Луи, снимая с Гарри шарф. - Теперь можешь открыть глаза.

Когда делает это, он едва не падает от увиденного. Они стоят в центре стадиона "Олд Траффорд". Гарри моргает от удивления, смотря на пустые трибуны, его глаза быстро находят свое место в Южном секторе. Он сразу же вспоминает, как смотрел все матчи с этого места. Он видит Луи. Его блестящую улыбку и поднятые вверх руку в тот самый первый матч.

Когда Луи берет его за руку и тянет в сторону ворот, Гарри начинает быстро сопротивляться, говоря:

\- Луи, нет! Нас могут увидеть, и у тебя будут большие неприятности из-за этого!

Футболист просто смотрит вокруг и отвечает:

\- Я не вижу каких-либо признаков людей, которые могли бы доложить начальству. Плюс, я работаю здесь, не так ли?

Гарри только вздыхает в ответ, когда Луи высоко подпрыгивает, тут же падает на траву в центре поля и начинает махать ногами как маленький ребенок. Гарри завязывает шарф вокруг головы, поправляя кудри, и идет вперед, чтобы присоединиться к Луи, который ведет себя как пятилетний ребенок, к сожалению, совершенно очаровательный ребенок.

Он ложится на поле рядом с футболистом с другой стороны, глядя снизу вверх на темное зимнее небо над ними. Красиво, только они вдвоем, их спокойное дыхание поднимается вверх маленькими клубами пара, которые сразу же рассеиваются в морозном ночном воздухе.

\- Ты обещал объяснение, - осторожно напоминает Гарри, наклоняясь, чтобы коснуться руки Луи.

Луи тихо вздыхает, немного удивляя Гарри, когда хватает его за руку и переплетает их пальцы вместе. Руки падают вниз между ними, и Луи начинает разговор, его голос дрожит от волнения.

\- Я был влюблен в тебя с того момента, когда ты был еще на Икс-Факторе, я думаю, - начинает свой разговор Луи, и Гарри фыркает в неверии. - Нет, серьезно! Мне было восемнадцать, и я только начинал играть за Роверс. Я всегда спешил домой с занятий, чтобы успеть посмотреть новый эпизод. Я никогда по-настоящему не был заинтересован в шоу раньше и твердил себе, что симпатичный кудрявый участник - не причина, почему я вдруг не могу пропустить ни одной минуты. Когда я приехал в Манчестер, Давид и Дэнни были первыми людьми, с которыми я подружился, и они пригласили меня выпить в бар после нашей первой совместной игры. Они начали говорить о знаменитостях, к которым испытывали симпатию, и я признался, что ты мне нравишься. Затем, когда я впервые увидел тебя в толпе на игре Суонси, что-то странное нашло на меня. Как будто все вдруг стало для меня не иметь значения. Ни болельщики, ни команда... это все просто на миг исчезло. Ты был с парнем, мне нужно было произвести на тебя впечатление, и мой ум сразу же зациклился на достижении этой цели. Твоя улыбка была настолько красива, что, сам того не осознавая, я начал посвящать все голы тебе. Прошла неделя после первого матча, и я все придумывал способы, как бы встретиться с тобой. Я спрашивал всех, знаком ли кто-то с тобой. Я начинал, играл от всего сердца в каждом матче только в случае, если ты оказывался в толпе. Я чувствовал себя жалким и отчаянным, и я был смущен, в то же время очарованным, хотя мы даже не были знакомы. Поэтому, когда я и Эйден столкнулись в ночном клубе в начале августа, он начал флиртовать со мной, ну... в конце концов, я принял его предложение, главным образом потому, что он немного имел доступ к тебе. Он был человеком, с которым я мог поговорить о тебе, и ему было все равно. Но когда ты и Найл появились в раздевалке, я был растерян, я не был готов к этому... я не мог поверить, что кто-то может быть так красив и так талантлив, быть милым и забавным одновременно. Но я был неправ. Я был ужасно, ужасно неправ, и в тот вечер в баре после матча с Вест Хэм я, наконец, набрался храбрости и подошел к тебе. Я был довольно пьян на тот момент, и я думаю, что ты тоже, потому что позволил мне прикоснуться к твоей татуировке, ты заигрывал со мной, после всего этого я подумал, что у меня появился шанс. Но потом ты попытался свести меня с Зейном, и я испугался. Не буду лгать, мне было очень больно после этого. А потом ты вернулся, и ты снова извинился за тот досадный инцидент, и я подумал: "ладно, у меня появляется прекрасная возможность, чтобы начать все заново, мы могли бы быть просто любовниками". Но чем больше времени мы проводили вместе, тем больше я понимал, что мои чувства к тебе сильны. Как бы я ни пытался убедить себя, что ты никогда не заинтересуешься кем-то вроде меня... что у тебя, наверное, нет отбоя от мужчин-моделей и актеров, певцов, что у тебя нет времени на меня, что я просто мучаю себя, пытаясь быть рядом с тобой все свое свободное время, и я понимал, что вел себя как... влюбленный тринадцатилетний мальчишка. Поэтому я продолжал возвращаться к Эйдену снова и снова, пытаясь заставить себя любить кого-то, я был не уверен, что мне это даже нравилось, потому что, эй, по крайней мере, здесь был человек, который хотел меня. Но он не был тобой. Ты был другим, вот почему я пригласил тебя на ужин и познакомил с моей семьей. Ты тот, чье лицо я всегда хотел увидеть в толпе. И ты был тем, кого я полюбил всем сердцем и душой. Я просто не мог признаться в этом даже самому себе, даже тогда, когда ты стоял прямо передо мной, просил меня поцеловать тебя, я продолжал думать о том, каким отвратительным эгоистом был. Я сказал себе тогда, что это была плохая идея знакомства с семьей, ведь ты еще тогда понял, после всех дней, проведенных со мной, что я не тот человек, который был тебе нужен. Но ты был нужен мне, всегда, и я пытался погасить в себе все те искры влюбленности, ведь они могли испортить нашу дружбу. И все равно у меня был прекрасный молодой человек в Манчестере, тот, кто был всегда в ожидании того момента, когда я приеду, никогда не подталкивал меня сводить его на свидание или позволить ему познакомить меня с его друзьями. Казалось, он был прекрасной парой. Но я использовал его только для секса, говорил ему: "Ты мне нужен" каждый раз, когда в моих мыслях появлялся ты. По праву, ты начал меня игнорировать после поездки в Донкастер, и я не мог с этим справиться. Обычно, мысли о тебе на трибунах были тем, что побуждало меня играть хорошо, будто ты действительно был там. Но после нашей ссоры все изменилось. Я знал, что ты никогда больше не согласишься прийти на матч, и понимал, что терял тебя. Я не мог хорошо играть, не мог вставать с постели... это меня убивало, на самом деле. Все мои товарищи по команде продолжали относиться ко мне, как будто я был сделан из фарфора, никогда не противостояли мне, они терпели все мои истерики, слезы. Я был несчастен без тебя, Гарри, полностью и совершенно несчастен. И, честно говоря, я не думал, что когда-либо снова увижу тебя, но теперь ты здесь.

Луи замолкает, и Гарри шумно выдыхает. Он поворачивается на бок, чтобы увидеть глаза полузащитника, его сердце очень сильно бьется в груди от услышанного. Их руки все еще переплетены, Луи продолжает, сжимая крепче и крепче его руку с растущей напряженности между ними:

\- Ты здесь, - еле слышно говорит он, его глаза смотрят на Гарри с недоверием. Он протягивает дрожащую руку и касается щеки Гарри, как будто не может поверить, что Гарри вернулся после той боли, которую Луи причинил ему.

Гарри мягко улыбается и шепчет: 

\- Я здесь.

Луи тянет его на себя и с яростным поцелуем нападает на ничего не подозревающего Гарри. Тело Гарри дрожит от холода, и они по-прежнему держатся за руки так, что его рука дергается назад и застревает под странным углом, но это прекрасно. Это абсолютно, чёрт возьми, прекрасно, и Гарри не может поверить, что он тупо отказывал себе в этом простом удовольствии так долго.

Луи начинает нежно покусывать ключицы Гарри, и тот готов умереть прямо здесь, на поле, умереть абсолютно счастливым.

\- Я всегда был глупо влюблен в тебя тоже, идиот, - говорит он в рот Луи, и футболист лишь восхищенно смеется, сжимая Гарри в объятиях еще крепче.

\- Ты никогда не говорил мне, - тут же протестует Луи, сползая немного вниз, чтобы коснуться шеи Гарри.

\- Ты называл меня другом, - отвечает Гарри. - И я подумал, что означает, что ты не был заинтересован во мне.

\- Ты называл меня приятелем, - бормочет Луи между поцелуями. - Я подумал то же самое.

\- Правильно, поэтому мы оба такие идиоты, - шепчет Гарри, выгибая спину вверх с громким вздохом, когда рука Луи проскальзывает вниз и начинает нежно сжимать его пах. - Мне очень нравится то, что ты делаешь, но я себе уже, блять, отморозил все яйца.

Луи только урчит в ответ, продолжая лениво поглаживать Гарри через его джинсы.

\- Я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что камеры, которые находятся по всему периметру стадиона, снимают нас крупным планом. 

\- Луи! - Гарри задыхается, он тут же переворачивается и садится сверху. - Ты когда-нибудь можешь быть серьезным!

\- Эм-м-м, - отвечает робко Луи, Гарри тут же быстро поднимается на ноги, подавая руку полузащитнику.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что твоя квартира находится неподалеку, - говорит он, затаив дыхание, и вздыхает в облегчении, когда Луи кивает в ответ. - Мне очень нравится Олд Траффорд, но я не думаю, что она готова к сексуальному скандалу.

\- Она? - Смеется Луи, поднимая бровь.

Гарри пожимает плечами:

\- Да? Все стадионы - очевидно, девочки.

\- Ты идиот, - бормочет Луи, застегивая пальто Гарри.

\- Но я такой же идиот как и ты, во всяком случае.

\- И ты не получишь минет, если будешь и дальше называть меня идиотом, - говорит Гарри, смеясь над оскорбленным выражением лица полузащитника, когда они медленно идут в сторону выхода. - Ты такой милый, когда обижаешься.

В ответ Луи хихикает, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы подарить Гарри еще один поцелуй в уголок его рта.

Гарри счастлив, он - самый счастливый парень на свете.

***

Когда они, наконец, достигают двери квартиры Луи после самой долгой, по мнению Гарри, поездки в машине, Луи сразу же прижимает второго парня спиной к двери, целуя его снова.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - спрашивает он Гарри, затаив дыхание.

\- Раздень меня, - выдыхает Гарри, и Луи тут же быстро начинает стягивать с них обоих одежду.

\- Лучше? - Спрашивает Луи, и Гарри кивает, кладя руки на талию футболиста и втягивая того в страстный поцелуй.

\- Поиграем? - Гарри слегка прикусывает мочку футболиста. 

\- Ах, ты кусаешься? - и они, словно щенята, пытаются поймать друг друга зубами за подбородок. 

Пол-оборота - и Луи держит Гарри руками за локти и прижимает к подушке, ещё пол-оборота - теперь он лежит на спине и пытается выбраться.

\- А вот этого делать не стоило, - щекочет его в ответ Гарри и получает подушкой по лицу.

Вслед за этим Луи настигает сладкий поцелуй. Не в силах оторваться, они пытаются обнять друг друга со всей силы и продолжают целоваться. Они хотят друг друга целиком, стараются прижаться как можно плотнее и наслаждаются прикосновениями. Хочется не секса, а ощущения друг друга каждой клеточкой своего тела, хочется дарить ласки и чувствовать друг друга. Секс - это просто близкий контакт, который позволяют нам наши тела.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - Гарри и Луи вопросительно смотрят друг на друга. 

Гарри чуть отстраняется, чтобы Луи мог осмотреть его целиком. 

\- Куда отправимся на этот раз? – язычок Луи скользит вниз от сосков через центр груди к животу, щекоча яйца, и не спеша забирается по стволу к головке. 

Гарри получает удовольствие, смотря на то, как он это делает, но глаза сами закрываются от накатывающих на него волнами наслаждения.

\- И всё-таки ты сегодня хочешь меня глубже, - губы Луи соскальзывают с члена Гарри, и вот он уже лежит на груди, спиной к шатену.

Он осматривает его всего: не хватает только красной ленточки, чтобы перевязать попу, и получится шикарный приз. Гарри целует шею Луи, спину, ягодицы, и ему хочется просто вылизать его с головы до ног, но терпения на продолжение прелюдии больше нет. На ощупь кудрявый подбирает с пола пакетик с презервативом и баночку смазки, затем проделывая с ними все необходимое, аккуратно упирается членом в дырочку Луи и осторожно входит в парня на полсантиметра.

Гарри обожает этот момент! Тем, кто думает, что партнёру должно быть больно, нужно просто сменить его. Вот уже Луи плотно обхватывает его головку со всех сторон, дальше ни шагу - они же не хотят, чтобы кому-то было неприятно. 

Осторожно, чтобы не сделать резкое движение, Гарри ложится к нему на спину, любуясь его прикрытыми глазками. Луи сейчас весь в своих ощущениях, тоже ждёт, когда тот продолжит. Гарри прикусывает его мочку уха, проникая язычком в ушко - ммм... Потом переходит к губам. Они не целуются взасос, просто чуть обхватывают своими губами губы друг друга и смотрят глаза в глаза. Мир вокруг них сворачивается, как полог над кроватью, здесь и сейчас существуют только они. Гарри чувствует, как Луи расслабляется внутри, и он понимает, что может войти глубже. 

Без усилий, сантиметр за сантиметром, Гарри проскальзывает внутрь, Луи тихонько посапывает в подушку и принимает его в себя, чуть подаваясь навстречу, пока Гарри не упирается бёдрами в его ягодицы. Он обхватывает его руками за плечи снизу и старается поплотнее прижаться к спине. Ему ужасно хочется увеличить амплитуду движений, но ещё рано, сейчас он только не спеша двигается, чтобы его член осторожно ласкал партнёра изнутри.

Гарри прислушивается к его участившемуся дыханию - значит, ему хорошо, Луи нравится то, что Гарри с ним делает. Если дыхание вдруг собьётся, то ему следует быть чуть осторожнее и умерить свой пыл, Луи посапывает всё чаще и всё сильнее подаётся навстречу, и Гарри учащает темп, начиная входить в него активнее, пока его бёдра не начинают хлопать о его половинки, а кровать под ними не начинает ходить ходуном.

Да, Гарри чувствует, как Луи сжимается и стонет под ним. Стоны футболиста становятся всё громче, пока не переходят в крик наслаждения. 

\- Да, мой хороший, кончай! 

В этот момент Гарри ощущает, как волна приятного напряжения прокатывается у него от головки члена внутрь живота, и он кончает одновременно с полузащитником. Ещё несколько минут он продолжает двигаться, не в силах остановиться, испытывая постепенно ослабевающие отголоски оргазма, спустя минуту Гарри ложится головой на подушку рядом с Луи.

Они ласкают губами друг друга. 

\- Останься ещё немного во мне, - плечо Луи чуть прижимает лежащую под ним руку к простыне, и они ненадолго проваливаются в сладкую дремоту. 

\- Ну всё, надо вставать, - Гарри осторожно приподнимается.

\- Давай ещё поспим, - Луи недовольно надувает губы.

\- Нет-нет-нет, пора вставать!

Гарри осторожно выходит из Луи, заворачивает презерватив в салфетку и бросает её на пол, потом приподнимает Луи и вытирает салфеткой лужицу спермы на простыне.

\- Бессовестный, зачем пятно посадил?

\- Я не специально, - Луи виновато промокает пятно второй салфеткой.

Гарри собирает салфетки с пола и идет на кухню. 

\- Тебе чай с лимоном или с женьшенем? - это первые слова за утро, произнесенные вслух.

 

 

## 14 Mar vs Tottenham Hotspur

\- Твой парень опять хорошо играет, - делает замечание Найл, глядя на поле, где звезда "Манчестер Юнайтед" забивает прекрасный гол в ворота соперников.

Гарри соглашается, хотя он, по общему признанию, более сосредоточен на том, как Луи выглядит в белых коротеньких шортах, чем на матче. Он начинает мягко улыбаться, поскольку он помнит, каким пьянящим ароматом обладают его бедра.

\- Я смотрю, кто-то хорошо потрахался вчера вечером, - обвинительным тоном говорит Найл, Гарри только качает головой, улыбаясь украдкой.

\- Я - его удача, вот и все, - отвечает он легко. Гарри вскакивает, когда Ван Перси бьет мячом по воротам, но тот, к сожалению, попадает чуть выше перекладины.

\- Немного ниже, Робин! - кричит Найл, но затем поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Гарри, которые подозрительно сияли. - Что-то изменилось. Я не знаю, что это, но я собираюсь это выяснить.

\- Луи и я провели ночь вместе, - говорит Гарри, не в силах больше держать это в себе.

\- Ох, слава богу, - отвечает Найл, хлопая его по спине. - Ведь все эти перелеты туда и обратно из Лондона каждые выходные действительно утомляют меня.

\- Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что я не влюбленный идиот, - просит его Гарри, Найл в ответ лишь просто подмигивает.

\- Честно говоря, я рад за вас, - говорит тот, вытирая рукой слезы. - Потребовалось шесть месяцев, чтобы до вас обоих дошло, что вам суждено быть вместе. Ты реально такой идиот, Хазз.

\- Ой, заткнись, - отвечает с улыбкой Гарри. - Наверное, мне стоит напомнить тебе, сколько я вытерпел показов мод, пока ты наконец набрался храбрости и не попросил у Барбары телефон.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, мы оба жалкие идиоты, - отвечает поспешно Найл. - Но, по крайней мере, мы не так отвратительны, как Софиам.

Гарри морщится, глядя на прекрасную пару, которая в настоящий момент хихикает и делает селфи.

\- Если вы двое уже закончили, то я ухожу, - мрачно бормочет Зейн, в то время как Гарри и Найл в ответ громко смеются.

\- Ох, не будь таким занудой, - говорит Найл. Он наклоняется и щипает Зейна за щеку. - Может быть, если бы ты хоть раз улыбнулся, кто-нибудь бы обратил на тебя внимание.

Зейн в ответ становится еще более угрюмым.

Между тем, Луи удается перехватить мяч, и он тут же бьет его прямо в верхний левый угол ворот. Толпа начинает скандировать фамилию Луи, и Гарри смотрит самодовольно на Найла, даже Зейн, кажется, не может сдержать улыбку.

Гарри поднимает руки вверх и усмехается, когда толпа болельщиков вокруг него делают то же самое. Луи бежит через поле и падает в объятия Ван Перси, и Гарри чувствует гордость. Полузащитник смотрит в толпу, и тут же встречается с изумрудными, такими любимыми глазами Гарри. Их разделяют несколько километров, но это не важно, у них есть свой момент, момент безграничного счастья и любви.

Чары рассеиваются, когда команда поднимает полузащитника на руки и подбрасывает в воздух. 

\- У тебя такой замечательный парень, Хазз, - говорит Найл, и щеки Гарри тут же вспыхивают от смущения.

\- Да, Ни, - отвечает нежно Гарри. - Я еще сам до конца не верю, что мне так повезло.

 

 

## Match 36. 24 May vs Hull City

И вот финал. Манчестер побеждает со счетом 3:0, и эта победа над Халл Сити помогает им подняться на третье место в Лиге. Они не будут сражаться за кубок в этом году (за него поборются "Арсенал" и "Ливерпуль"), но им все же удается улучшить статистику, ведь в том сезоне они вообще были на седьмом месте.

Когда Гарри и Луи подъезжают к ресторану Rosso, чтобы насладиться тихим ужином, ну, и, конечно, заодно отпраздновать победу, на них тут же накидываются папарацци. Фотовспышки мигают со всех сторон, и Гарри покрепче сжимает руку парня.

\- Они зовут вас новыми Posh и Becks! - кричит репортер, и Гарри вспоминает, что, когда они несколько месяцев назад отправились на свое первое и единственное "не свидание", репортер говорил что-то подобное.

Гарри сжимает руку Луи крепче, когда они проходят сквозь толпу, заходя в ресторан.

\- Я и не знал, что Дэвид отдал тебе свой титул.

***

Позже, когда они уже заканчивают ужин и идут к выходу, Луи мягко говорит:

\- Жаль, я не выиграл для тебя трофей в этом году, любимый.

\- Любимый?

\- Да, Гарри, теперь я всегда буду называть тебя так.

\- Ох, Луи, я так тебя люблю, - застенчиво шепчет Гарри и тут же отворачивается.

\- Гарри, милый, повернись.

Тот убирает ладошки с лица, стараясь не смотреть на Луи.

\- Ты прекрасен, - шепчет Луи, не в силах перестать улыбаться и отвести взгляд от человека, о котором мечтал всю жизнь. - Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тебя тоже, Бу.

Гарри и Луи, будущие Posh и Becks, которые, в конце концов, нашли свое счастье.

 

 

 


End file.
